Du côté des élèves
by Ellie Fly
Summary: La même journée vue par différents personnages. Un chapitre/OS pour chacun. Harry sait-il réellement ce que Ron pense ? Malefoy a-t-il vraiment réussi à cerner Zabini ? Les élèves ne se connaissent peut-être pas aussi bien qu'ils le pensent...
1. Harry

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fic !

Principe : Une journée vue, à chaque chapitre (ce sont des OS), par des personnages différents. Il y aura donc de nombreux recoupements.

Il s'agit de ce que j'appellerais un "post préliminaire". Il est très possible que la fin de l'histoire change, mais dans ce cas, je vous préviendrais. La deuxième chose c'est que les temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre seront très variables. Je privilégie avant tout ma fiction _You and me it could be _(et ma fiction sur fictionpress), mais ça dépend en partie de vous ! Si vous êtes nombreux à apprécier, j'essaierais alors de poster plus rapidement.

Le premier POV est celui de Harry. À venir, celui de Ron !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Harry**

Toc ! Toc !

Un visage effrayant se dessine devant mes yeux : une peau extrêmement pâle, deux yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge sang, deux fentes qui font office de nez, un sourire mauvais qui s'étire doucement…

Toc ! Toc !

J'ouvre les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, heureusement. Sauf que j'en fais beaucoup, ces temps-ci, des mauvais rêves. J'enchaîne cauchemar sur cauchemar… Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre. Premièrement parce que ça ne servirait à rien, et deuxièmement… Si, Finalement je vais me plaindre !

Toc ! Toc !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit à la fin ? Je repousse les rideaux qui entourent mon lit et je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Coq s'acharne à taper contre la vitre qui, je précise, ne lui a rien fait du tout (j'en suis témoin). Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cet animal ? J'en parlerai bien à Ron mais il se vexerait, comme toujours lorsqu'on critique ses animaux. Mais lui-même ne se gêne pas pour le faire…

Toc ! Toc !

Il va finir par se casser le bec. Tant pis. Je prends entière responsabilité de ce qui pourrait arriver et je lui ouvre. Coq s'envole vers le lit de son maître et tente de se rapprocher de lui, mais les rideaux l'en empêchent. Il tourne trois fois autour du lit en essayant de trouver une fente dans laquelle il peut s'engouffrer sauf que, évidemment, il y en n'a pas. Décidément, il est complètement stupide ce piaf. Ah ! Ça y est ! Il a enfin vu qu'il pouvait passer par-dessus les tringles.

Le dortoir est silencieux, enfin mis à part des habituels ronflements de Neville. Tout le monde dort. Je regarde ma montre ; il n'est pas si tôt que ça, je vais commencer à me préparer.

AAAAAH !!

Apparemment, après la fenêtre, Coq a décidé de s'attaquer au visage de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Coq ? Dégage !

Gagné. Il a un problème cet oiseau.

- Oh ! Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ? Me demande Ron d'une voix pâteuse après avoir ouvert les rideaux de son lit.

Non.

- Ouai et toi ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que Coq vienne m'attaquer.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Comment il est entré ?

Tant pis pour mes responsabilités.

- Quelqu'un a dû ouvrir la fenêtre pendant la nuit.

- Oh…

J'enfile ma robe de sorcier et je sors du dortoir. Je descends l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune où je retrouve Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle semble préoccupée. Pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi : les examens sont dans quatre mois. Personnellement, je ne m'inquièterais pas avant au moins un mois, mais Hermione, elle, ne pense qu'à ça tout au long de l'année. Je vais m'assoire dans le canapé juste à côté de son fauteuil.

- 'Jour Harry ! Tu as travaillé la métamorphose ?

C'est tout Hermione, ça. Même le matin elle ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille. J'hausse les épaules :

- Mmm.

Ron arrive à ce moment-là. Bonne diversion ! On sort de la salle commune pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je m'assois à une place libre à la table des griffondors et je prends un toast avec de la confiture. Hermione, quant à elle, a décidé de s'attaquer à Ron.

- On va certainement revoir la transfiguration animale, aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû t'entraîner à effectuer le sort que l'on a appris la dernière fois.

- J'ai pas eu le temps, avec Harry on a fait nos devoirs de divination.

Tu parles d'une excuse…

- La métamorphose est bien plus importante que la divination et certainement plus irréfragable.

Irréfragable ? Elle va le tuer dès neuf heure du mat' !

- De toute façon je connais votre manière de faire vos devoirs de divination, reprend-t-elle. Vous inventez un tas de catastrophes et…

- L'important c'est la note qu'on reçoit, 'Mione !

Ginny vient s'assoire en face de moi. Elle regarde son frère et me demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de très nouveau, ils se disputent. La routine quoi !

On devrait peut-être leur dire qu'ils s'aiment.

- Je vois… Murmure-t-elle.

Elle me regarde bizarrement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai comme la vague impression qu'elle a pensé la même chose que moi…

SHBAAM !

Tous les regards se tournent vers Colin Crivey, assis à quelques places de moi. Alors qu'il essayait d'attraper le sel, il a renversé un pichet de jus de citrouille qui s'est écrasé par terre, l'arrosant au passage. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre parce que tout le monde parle en même temps. En tout cas, Colin est trempé et un pichet gît au sol, brisé. Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le démoraliser. Il semble très enthousiaste d'être le centre d'attention de toute la Grande Salle et s'empresse de prendre son appareil photo dans son sac pour mitrailler le pichet cassé. Ça m'aurait étonné aussi…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entre dans la salle de métamorphose. Comme d'habitude, Hermione nous entraîne vers le premier rang, et, comme d'habitude, Ron et moi refusons catégoriquement. Après quelques secondes d'argumentation, on termine à nos places habituelles, au troisième rang.

- Quand va-t-elle enfin comprendre.. ? Me glisse Ron d'un air exaspéré.

Que tu l'aimes ? Quand t'auras le courage de lui dire. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, je lui lance un regard éloquent et je me retourne pour sortir mon livre et ma baguette de mon sac. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je me tourne vers lui, il semble préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- En fait…

Oui ?

- C'est que…

Tu te mets à table, oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire irr... ?

Il parle si bas que je n'ai pas saisi la fin de sa phrase.

- Quoi ?

Il change de position pour tourner le dos à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « irréfragable » ?

Il a l'air extrêmement gêné. J'éclate de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle Potter ? Weasley vient encore de prouver sa stupidité ? Ou tu viens juste de t'apercevoir de ta propre connerie ?

Malefoy ! Pour une fois je suis content de le voir, celui-là. Ça va m'éviter de devoir répondre à Ron. (il pensait vraiment que j'allais lui donner la définition de « irréfragable » ? Qui sait ça, à part Hermione ?) Je me tourne vers le serpentard avec un grand sourire :

- Ça ne te concerne pas, Malefoy ! Dégage !

Il semble surpris, les yeux ronds comme des billes, mais se ressaisit très vite.

- On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse, Potter ?

Pansy Parkinson se met à rire comme une cruche. Ma main au feu qu'elle ne saurait pas prononcer « irréfragable ». La porte s'ouvre et McGonnagall entre. Malefoy et les autres serpentards vont s'assoire aussitôt.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer la transfiguration animale…

- Ah ! Fait Hermione en lançant à Ron son fameux regard signifiant rien de moins que je-te-l'avais-bien-dit.

- … Et j'espère que vous vous êtes bien entraînés car je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous une démonstration devant la classe.

Ron semble étrangement crispé.

- Ce sort est d'une simplicité affligeante, je m'attends donc à ce que vous réussissiez tous, sans exception. De plus, il est très probable que vous le retrouviez aux examens.

Ron va s'évanouir. Il a les mains agrippées au bord de la table, certainement pour s'empêcher de tomber.

…

Et si je lui faisais peur ?

- Monsieur Potter ! Vous commencez !

Pris par surprise, je sursaute. Je pensais qu'elle appellerait les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron, il est trois fois plus livide. Ses espérances de passer dernier viennent d'être réduites à néant. Je lève ma baguette et je la pointe sur mon raton laveur - « Verto Orum ! » - qui se transforme en bagage à main. Les autres griffondors m'applaudissent, mais j'entends Malefoy dire dans mon dos :

- Pfff ! C'était trop facile…

- Très bien monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes donc le prochain.

Je me retourne vers lui, il ne rigole plus. J'espère qu'il va foirer…

- Verto Orum !

Merde, son sort est parfaitement réussi.

Chacun leur tour, tous les autres transforment leurs ratons. Même Crabbe et Goyle réussissent ! Bizarre… Ils auraient dû rater… Au moins ça me permet de réconforter Ron.

- Si eux y arrivent, alors tu ne peux rater ! Je lui glisse à l'oreille.

De toute façon il n'a pas le choix, c'est à son tour. Il prend sa baguette et je remarque que sa main tremble. Il pointe sa baguette sur son raton et, difficilement, réussit à prononcer « Ve.. Verto Orum ! ». Son raton se change aussitôt en un joli sac en cuir noir, pratique pour les voyages, à deux anses, pouvant être porté en bandoulière… Bref, il a réussi.

IL A REUSSI ?

Oui, bien sûr qu'il a réussi ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en mon meilleur ami. (Hum !)

Ron n'a pas l'air d'en revenir non plus. Il pousse un grand soupir de soulagement et se laisse tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

- Hi !

Ron se relève aussitôt et pour cause : son sac vient de _couiner_.

- Qu'est-ce que… Parvient-il à articuler, complètement éberlué.

- Monsieur Weasley, dit McGonnagall, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous entraîner afin que votre sac ne couine pas devant les examinateurs.

En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un cri d'oiseau. Ron est complètement détruit, et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, les serpentards se mettent tous à éclater de rire.

- Vieille pie ! Grince Ron en sortant de la salle.

J'essaye de le consoler.

- Ça va s'arranger !

Même si je ne vois vraiment pas comment, mais ça je devrais éviter de le lui dire.

- Mon sac a couiné ! Il a _couiné_ !

- Techniquement il n'a pas couiné puisque le cri du raton laveur s'apparente à un pépiement d'oiseau…

Ah ! Je savais que ça ressemblait à un cri d'oiseau !

- Je m'en fous Hermione ! Il a quand même fait du bruit…

Il faut que je lui remonte le moral.

- N'y pense plus Ron ! Au moins, maintenant on a…

- Potion.

Merde. Je pensais qu'on avait enchantement. Il serait peut-être temps que j'apprenne mon emploi du temps. Ron lance à Hermione un regard furieux comme si c'était de sa faute que l'on allait devoir supporter une heure dans les cachots. En même temps, elle aurait pu éviter de dire aussi sèchement qu'on allait voir Rogue.

Celui-ci nous attend devant la porte de sa salle. Il toujours l'air aussi hargneux et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi gras. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Il me regarde avec adoration, je dois être son élève préféré.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer ? Une invitation ? Cinq points en moins pour griffondor.

Ou peut-être pas.

Au point où il en est – c'est-à-dire prêt à exploser – il ne vaut mieux pas le provoquer au risque de ne pas s'en sortir vivant. Je ne fais donc aucun commentaire et je rentre dans la salle. Ron et Hermione s'apprêtent à s'assoire à la même table que moi, quand…

- Non, non, non. Granger avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Zabini et Potter avec Malefoy.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'étrangler pour lui faire passer son ton doucereux et son sourire sadique. Au lieu de ça – je ne suis pas suicidaire – je ramasse mon sac et je vais m'assoire près de Malefoy qui semble furieux. Je lui lance un regard de dégoût pour lui montrer que cette situation ne m'enchante pas plus que lui. En fait, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça (pas le regard de Malefoy, mais le fait d'être obligé de travailler avec lui) : dans deux jours c'est les vacances et Rogue en profite pour nous pourrir la vie un maximum. Allez, courage Harry ! Dans une heure tu ne le revois plus avant deux semaines !

Je me retourne vers Ron pour chercher un sourire d'encouragement, mais il est en pleine discussion (si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça) avec Zabini. Je le vois rougir et devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Un peu plus loin, Hermione subit en silence le caquètement insupportable de Parkinson. Elle m'a l'air à deux doigts de se taillader les veines.

Péniblement et lentement, les minutes passent et il ne reste plus que dix minutes de cours lorsque je regarde ma montre pour la trois cent cinquantième fois. Je regarde Malefoy ; la couleur de notre potion de Régénération est orange pâle ce qui est manifestement de bon signe (celle d'Hermione est aussi orange pâle). L'avantage – car, miracle, il y en a un ! – de travailler avec Malefoy sur le même chaudron c'est que s'il essaye de saboter ma potion, il sabote la sienne en même temps, et ça, ce n'est pas négligeable.

Dès que la potion est terminée, je me dépêche d'en récupérer avant que Malefoy la fasse disparaître. Pour plus de précaution, enfin surtout parce que je sais que je ne peux pas faire plus confiance à lui qu'à Rogue, je remplis deux flacons et je met un dans mon sac. Je prend le deuxième et je me place dans la file des élèves. Une fois que c'est mon tour, je lui donne le petit flacon en verre qui, à ma grande surprise (c'est tout à fait ironique), lui glisse entre les mains et va se briser sur le sol.

- Oh, désolé Harry ! Me dit Malefoy qui, je le sais pertinemment, n'est absolument pas désolé. J'ai déjà nettoyé le chaudron !

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien M. Potter, ce sera un zéro, comme d'habitude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je réplique en allant chercher l'autre flacon dans mon sac, j'en avais un autre.

Il me lance un regard meurtrier. J'essaye de réprimer mon fou rire et de garder mon sérieux et, croyez-moi, c'est difficile rien qu'à l'expression de stupeur de Malefoy. Je pose le flacon sur le bureau de Rogue, avec ceux des autres élèves.

- Je vous le pose ici, comme ça il ne risque rien.

Je me dépêche de prendre mon sac et de sortir avant que Rogue ne me saute dessus pour me tuer et je rejoins mes deux meilleurs amis.

- Bien joué, Harry ! Me dit Ron. Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy ? C'était à mourir de rire !

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

- Tu vas peut-être m'expliquer, Ron, pourquoi ta potion était bleue claire ?

- C'est la faute de Zabini ! Grogne Ron. Il m'a déconcentré…

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? Je t'ai vu rougir…

- Rien.

Il a répondu trop précipitamment, c'est louche. Je baisse la voix :

- C'est à propos de ta famille ?

- Non.

Mon regard se pose sur Hermione qui discute avec Terry Boot et Padma Patil. Et si… ? Je tente le tout pour le tout.

- C'est à propos d'Hermione ?

Il relève la tête et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés par la panique. C'était bien ça… Zabini est moins stupide que ce que je pensais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. S'il ne veux pas en parler, c'est son problème. Je m'éloigne vers des escaliers et j'entend des cris venir de l'étage inférieur. Je descend rapidement et je vois Ginny, en colère, pointer sa baguette sur un serpentard que je ne connais pas.

- Tu vas payer ! Lui dit-elle.

Cependant, il est plus rapide et lui lance un sort de « jambencoton ». Ginny s'effondre par terre. Je sors aussitôt ma baguette.

- Expelliarmus !

Je le rate de peu mais il s'enfuit en courant. Je me précipite vers Ginny qui essaye vainement de se relever. Elle semble si fragile…

- Ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… Grimace-t-elle.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Je passe son bras autour de mon cou et je la soulève en la soutenant par la taille. Elle est beaucoup plus menue que ce que je pensais. Plus légère, aussi.

- Ginny !

Ron dévale l'escalier, quatre à quatre.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, répond-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Padma et Hermione arrivent en courant derrière lui. Ron regarde les environs avec suspicion.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Ginny me lance un regard.

- Personne Ron. Je suis juste… Tombée.

Compris, motus et bouche cousue.

- Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie. Passez devant, je vous rejoins dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Ron n'a aucune envie de nous laisser mais Hermione le traîne de force. Mémo pour plus tard : penser à la remercier. Je vérifie que Ginny est bien soutenue par mon bras et nous traversons toute l'école jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On a dû croiser au moins la moitié des élèves. Tous nous regardaient étrangement. On voyait sur le visage qu'ils crevaient d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Cette situation me gênait un peu. Je n'ai pratiquement rien dit à Ginny à part lui demander si elle tenait le coup. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je la dépose sur un lit et je m'assois à côté d'elle.

- Merci, me dit-elle soudainement.

Je me sens rougir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il faut que je change de sujet, et vite.

- Qui c'était ce serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois c'est Ginny qui change de couleur, pour devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Très jolis cheveux. Brillants et soyeux. Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je ne dois pas penser à ça !

- Oh c'était stupide, vraiment, me répondit-elle.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher ses cheveux, de les caresser. Si doux…

- Je l'aurais soi-disant bousculé, continue-t-elle, mais d'une voix moins assurée.

Je redessine avec ma main le contour de son visage. J'arrive au cou lorsque…

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Nous sursautons tous les deux et, machinalement, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, comme des enfants pris en faute. Pomfresh me dit que, malheureusement, je peux laisser Ginny et aller en cours. Je regarde ma montre en sortant. J'aurais au moins gagné une demi-heure… Hermione a prévenu Binns car il ne fait aucune réflexion lorsque j'entre dans la salle. Je vais m'assoire à côté de Ron qui dessine distraitement quelque chose qui ressemble à un gorille. À moins que ce ne soit un troll ? Il rajoute une petite bulle et écrit « je m'appelle Goyle » à l'intérieur. C'était donc ça…

L'Histoire de la Magie, même si ça semble pas terrible, c'est tout de même un cours éprouvant. Combiné au cours de Potion juste avant, c'est meurtrier et la personne qui a fait les emplois du temps le savait car elle nous a laissé toute l'après-midi pour nous en remettre. Si je savais qui c'était, je lui enverrais un paquet de chocogrenouille. Un éclair de sérieux (ou d'Hermione, mais c'est la même chose) passe en moi et je décide de passer à la bibliothèque. La majorité des élèves sont partis déjeuner, je n'ai donc aucun problème à me trouver une table pour m'installer. Elle sont toutes libres à l'exception d'une seule. J'ai l'embarras du choix.

Je m'enfonce dans les rayons pour essayer de trouver un livre sur la potion de Régénération lorsque j'entend quelqu'un prononcer mon nom. Je m'arrête et je vois Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan et Susan Bones en train de chuchoter.

- … Elle était évanouie et Potter la portait dans ses bras, raconte Susan. Elle se faisait attaquer par un mangemort à la lisière du bois quand il est venu et a fait fuir le mangemort.

- Wow ! Lance Hannah avec admiration.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Dit Ernie. Même à Poudlard on n'est plus en sécurité !

Je réfrène difficilement un fou rire et je m'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds. Par combien de personnes l'histoire est-elle passée avant qu'elle ne devienne cette version ? À ce rythme là, dans une semaine je serais celui qui aura sauvé l'école tout entière au moyen d'un simple cure-dents, et dans un mois j'aurais survécu une seconde fois.

Je me précipite dans la Grande Salle pour en parler à Ginny mais je ne la trouve nulle part. Peut-être est-elle encore à l'infirmerie ? Tant pis, on verra ça plus tard. Je me rabats sur Hermione et Ron qui éclatent de rire. J'aperçois plusieurs regards posés sur moi. Je me demande ce qu'on leur a raconté…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, en sortant de table, Ron, Hermione et moi tombons sur Malefoy et compagnie. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il compte me parler de sa version des faits à propos de la rumeur.

- Ah tiens, voilà le héro du jour ! Ricane-t-il, tandis que ses crétins d'acolytes se marrent tous comme des demeurés.

Gagné. Décidemment je suis trop fort.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverait ! Lance Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me donner en spectacle pour être populaire, Granger, réplique-t-il d'un air supérieur.

- Parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne le seras jamais ! Rétorque Ron.

On dirait que Ron l'a déstabilisé. Malefoy le regarde d'un air furieux. Oh, oh ! C'est mauvais signe, dans trente secondes il va insulter sa famille. Il faut faire quelque chose, vite !

- Mademoiselle Granger, justement je vous cherchais.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, McGonnagall apparaît à l'angle du couloir et se dirige vers nous. Elle tend une feuille à Hermione qui la glisse dans son sac. J'en profite pour la tirer, avec Ron, vers les escaliers. Nous arrivons sans encombre dans la salle commune des griffondors. Sauvés !

Je passe le reste de la journée à avancer mon travail dans la salle commune. Non je ne suis pas sérieux, je suis _obligé_ (par Hermione). Nuance ! La différence c'est que, à l'instant où elle sort de la salle, j'entame une partie de bataille explosive avec Dean, Ron et Seamus.

Une trentaine d'élève, ou peut être plus, viennent me voir un par un pour avoir des renseignements sur ce qui s'est passé. Au bout de la vingtième personne, je renonce à raconter la vérité et je confirme tout ce qu'ils me demandent. Peu importe les rumeurs, de toute façon je suis habitué. Lorsque l'on descend pour dîner, je remarque qu'une version est largement majoritaire : alerté par un bruit étrange, je serais descendu dans les cachots pour trouver Ginny, gisant à moitié morte sur le sol dur et froid. J'aurais entr'aperçus une silhouette que j'aurais poursuivie jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite et, après une longue bataille acharnée – l'histoire ne dit pas combien de temps elle aurait duré, les différentes versions convergent en ce point – je serais arrivé à bout de ce qui, apparemment, aurait été un vampire de Transylvanie.

...

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tant de personnes sont venues me demander de l'aide pour leurs devoirs sur les vampires.

Je ne compte même pas les première année qui sont venus me voir durant le dîner. Je m'éclipse le plus rapidement possible sans avoir pu voir Ginny. Finalement, je me couche tôt, crevé par cette journée. Il y a tout de même un point positif : C'est enfin les vacances !


	2. Ron

Tadaam !

Voilà la suite !

Je pense que la suivante ce sera Ginny.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ron**

J'enfourche le balai et je m'élève dans le stade. Tout autour de moi, la foule crie mon nom. Je me faufile entre les autres joueurs pour attraper le Souaffle quand un Cognard sorti de nulle part s'écrase sur ma joue.

AAAAAH !!

La douleur est intense. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Coq en train de, tranquillement, me picorer le visage. Je l'éloigne avec ma main droite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Coq ? Dégage !

Quelle heure est-il ? Certainement trop tôt pour se lever. J'ouvre les rideaux et je vois Harry, à moitié habillé, qui me regarde. Il a la tête horrible de quelqu'un qui vient de faire un cauchemar, je lui demande donc :

- Oh ! Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Ouai ! Me répond-t-il (j'ai dû me tromper alors). Et toi ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que Coq vienne m'attaquer.

Je faisais un super rêve dans lequel j'étais capitaine de Quidditch et cet oiseau de malheur a tout gâché. Mais pas question de dire ça à Harry. D'abord parce qu'il se moquerait de mon rêve, et ensuite parce que ça lui ferait trop plaisir de m'entendre dire de mal de Coq. Il finirait par s'y mettre lui aussi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il m'avait semblé l'avoir laissé à la volière…

- Comment il est entré ?

- Quelqu'un a dû ouvrir la fenêtre pendant la nuit, me répond Harry.

Qui est le con qui a fait ça ?

- Oh…

Harry termine de s'habiller et sort du dortoir. Hermione doit certainement être levé elle aussi, il ne vaut mieux pas que je tarde. Je m'habille rapidement et je les rejoins dans la salle commune. Harry a l'air content de me voir arriver. Étrange, d'habitude il ne se presse jamais pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner…

À peine assise à table, Hermione me tombe dessus :

- On va certainement revoir la transfiguration animale, aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû t'entraîner à effectuer le sort que l'on a appris la dernière fois.

Merde, j'avais complètement oublié. Une excuse, vite !

- J'ai pas eu le temps, avec Harry on a fait nos devoirs de divination.

- La métamorphose est bien plus importante que la divination et certainement plus irréfragable.

Irréfragable ? Elle veut me tuer à neuf heure du mat' ou quoi ? Tout va bien Ron, fait semblant d'avoir compris. Inspire. Expire. Souris.

- De toute façon je connais votre manière de faire vos devoirs de divination, reprend-t-elle. Vous inventez un tas de catastrophes et…

Et ça marche! Les profs sont vraiment trop stupides… Je la coupe:

- L'important c'est la note qu'on reçoit, 'Mione !

Ce qui est parfaitement vrai, mais elle n'a pas l'air convaincu.

- Vous auriez dû abandonner la divination quand il en était encore temps.

Et c'est reparti ! Quand ce n'est pas la _sale_…

- L'arithmancie, ça au moins c'est une _vraie_ matière.

Dix gallions que le professeur Vector la paye pour toute cette pub.

- Les cours sont vraiment intéressants, même si, parfois, le prof ne va pas au bout des choses mais…

De toute façon je n'ai pas dix gallions.

- Ron, tu m'écoutes?

- Quoi?

SHBAAM!

Ce mioche de Colin Crivey vient de casser un pichet. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il prend des photos? Je me tourne vers Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle en pense. Elle a l'air complètement effarée et ne s'intéresse plus du tout à moi. Note pour moi-même: penser à remercier Crivey plus tard. N'empêche, des photos du pichet cassé… Il a un grain ce type, il photographie vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

Hermione regarde sa montre et se lève. Oh non! Métamorphose! Harry se lève aussi et la suit. Pas le choix, je fais pareil. Je marcherais bien le plus lentement possible, mais si on arrive en retard, McGonnagall risque de vraiment péter les plombs.

En entrant dans la salle, Hermione se dirige à grands pas vers le premier rang. Elle me tire le bras pour que je la suive mais je me dégage rapidement. Pas question d'être aussi proche de la prof. Harry est d'accord avec moi: deux contre un, on gagne et on va s'assoire à nos places habituelles. Avec le temps, je pensais qu'elle aurait enfin compris ! Je me tourne vers Harry:

- Quand va-t-elle enfin comprendre.. ?

Harry ne répond pas à ma question. Je regarde Hermione du coin de l'œil, elle est occupée à revoir le sort du dernier cours. Harry regarde devant lui, il semble préoccupé ou amusé par quelque chose. Je lui demande ou pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me dit Harry.

Tant pis, je me jette à l'eau.

- En fait… C'est que…

Il est peut-être encore temps d'abandonner. Mais Harry n'a pas l'air très patient… Courage Ron, tu es chez Griffondor, oui ou non ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire irréfragable ?

- Quoi ?

Il est sourd ou quoi? Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prend de parler si fort? Il veut qu'Hermione entende ? Je me retourne vers elle, mais, heureusement, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Je me positionne de manière à lui tourner le dos – simple précaution bien sûr – et je répète ma phrase à Harry en articulant bien pour qu'il comprenne. Cette fois il a entendu. Il se met même à éclater de rire. Quel con! J'aurais dû me taire. Clairement, Harry sait, _lui_, ce que veut dire irréfragable. J'espère qu'il ne dira rien à Hermione. J'irais à la bibliothèque plus tard pour chercher dans un dictionnaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle Potter ? Weasley vient encore de prouver sa stupidité ? Ou tu viens juste de t'apercevoir de ta propre connerie ?

Je me retourne aussi sec. Malefoy. Évidemment… Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Ça aura au moins le mérite de faire oublier à Harry ma propre ignorance. D'un autre côté, il va s'énerver, McGonnagall va entrer et ce sera une retenue pour nous tous, comme d'habitude ! Bizarrement, Harry n'a pas du tout l'air d'être en colère. Il a même un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est à Malefoy qu'il sourit, là !

- Ça ne te concerne pas, Malefoy ! Dégage ! S'exclame Harry.

Mouai, j'suis pas convaincu. Il l'a peut-être rembarré mais il lui sourit toujours.

- On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse, Potter ?

Quel sens de la répartie ! Au moins ce ne sera pas perdu pour tout le monde, Miss Pékinois éclate de rire en vraie gourde qu'elle est. Ce n'est pas à elle que j'irais demander le sens d'irréfragable !

McGonnagall entre à ce moment-là. Moi qui avais espéré qu'elle se casserait la gueule dans les escaliers en chemin… Dommage! Elle s'avance jusqu'à son bureau et attend que le bavardage cesse. Une fois la classe silencieuse, elle dit:

- Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer la transfiguration animale…

Merde, 'Mione avait raison. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ?

- Ah! Lance Hermione, comme si elle venait d'entendre mes pensées.

Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois !

- … Et j'espère que vous vous êtes bien entraînés car je vais demander à chacun d'entre vous une démonstration devant la classe, continue McGonnagall.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Ce sort est d'une simplicité affligeante, je m'attends donc à ce que vous réussissiez tous, sans exception. De plus, il est très probable que vous le retrouviez aux examens.

Je suis foutu. Mort. Enterré. Au moins je passerais dernier, peut-être que tout le monde sera parti à ce moment-là… Au cas où, je lègue toutes mes maigres économies à Dokky, mon crapaud. Je me souviens encore le temps où il était têtard…

- Monsieur Potter! Vous commencez !

Harry sursaute tellement fort qu'il manque de tomber de sa chaise. Attendez une minute. Harry ? Premier ? QUOI ? Elle ne nous appelle pas par ordre alphabétique ? C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai même pas le droit à un sursis pour écrire mon testament ? Je n'ai pas encore dit ce que je faisais de ma collection de posters des Canons de Chudley !

Le suivant est Malefoy. Il lance son sort qui se révèle être parfaitement réussi. Puis c'est le tour de Sean, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Lavande, Crabbe, Goyle… Ces deux derniers réussissent aussi, comme tout le monde.

- Si eux y arrivent, alors tu ne peux rater ! Me glisse Harry à l'oreille.

Il a raison, si ces crétins peuvent le faire, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'y arrive pas. McGonnagall se tourne vers moi; c'est mon tour. Je lève ma baguette, je respire un grand coup et je balbutie:

- Ve.. Verto Orum!

Et là, MIRACLE ! Mon raton laveur se transforme en sac ! Ouf, pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que…

- Hi!

Je me redresse d'un coup sur ma chaise. J'arrive à dire trois mots malgré le fait que je sois complètement abasourdi:

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Monsieur Weasley, dit McGonnagall, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous entraîner afin que votre sac ne couine pas devant les examinateurs.

Couiné ? Mon sac a _couiné_? Et elle qui en rajoute en plus. Et merde ! J'avais pourtant réussi ! Et pour arranger les choses, tous ces abrutis de serpentards se mettent à rire. Je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je ne dis pas un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours mais dès que je sors de la salle:

- Vieille pie !

- Ça va s'arranger ! Me dit Harry.

On voit bien que ce n'est pas à lui que s'est arrivé ! Heureusement, il est toujours là pour me soutenir, et s'il dit que ça ira mieux, alors je le crois.

- Mon sac a couiné ! Il a couiné !

- Techniquement il n'a pas couiné puisque le cri du raton laveur s'apparente à un pépiement d'oiseau…

Du Hermione tout craché ! Toujours le bon mot, vraiment. Et toujours au bon moment ! Je la coupe aussi sec:

- Je m'en fous Hermione ! Il a quand même fait du bruit…

- N'y pense plus Ron ! Dit Harry. Au moins, maintenant on a…

- Potion, achève Hermione.

Génial. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je la fusille du regard. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais je m'en fiche.

Rogue est toujours aussi désagréable. Alors que l'on s'installe tranquillement, Hermione, Harry et moi à une table, il se précipite pour nous pourrir l'existence:

- Non, non, non. Granger avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Zabini et Potter avec Malefoy, dit-il de sa voix insupportablement mielleuse.

À contrecoeur, je vais m'assoire à côté de Zabini qui me regarde avec un grand sourire. Cela n'annonce rien de bon…

- Je dois te remercier pour le spectacle en métamorphose, Weasley, c'était très divertissant.

Je lève mon bras pour lui faire un geste obscène, mais Rogue passe devant nous à ce moment précis. Zabini en profite pour continuer.

- Ta petite copine ne t'a même pas aidé à apprendre le sort ? C'est pas beau, ça…

- De quoi tu parles, Zabini?

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que la Sang-de-Bourbe a rejeté tes avances !

Des avances ? Moi ? À Hermione ?

- Tu… Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque.

Je me sens tellement gêné que je ne le reprends même pas pour l'expression qu'il a utilisée.

- De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas Zabini. On fait la potion ensemble et, ensuite, je ne veux plus voir ta sale tête.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être plus courtois, Weasley, si tu ne veux pas que je sabote la potion.

- Tu te coulerais toi-même ? T'es vraiment con.

- Tu crois ça ? Parce que tu penses que Rogue me mettra un zéro ?

Il n'a pas tort. On passe le reste du cours à préparer la potion de Régénération. Ce qu'il m'a dit en début d'heure me torture l'esprit. Est-ce que tout le monde pense que je m'intéresse à Hermione ? C'est ridicule ! Je veux dire, Hermione est mon amie, c'est tout, hein ? J'ai la désagréable impression que c'est moi-même que je suis en train d'essayer de convaincre. La voix de Zabini me sort de mes rêveries.

- Euh, Weasley ? Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Il me montre d'un signe de tête notre potion bleu clair.

- Et alors ?

Il se tourne et me montre cette fois, la potion d'Hermione, orange.

- Merde ! Je m'exclame. On a dû se tromper quelque part !

- Si tu avais été plus concentré…

- Oh la ferme, Zabini. On était deux sur ce coup-là. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Rogue se lève et demande à tout le monde de remplir un flacon de sa potion et de le lui amener. C'est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, maintenant. Je remplis mon flacon et je m'approche du bureau professoral quand Hermione m'arrête avec son bras. Elle fixe ma potion puis me lance un regard interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Laisse tomber.

Je rends ma potion à Rogue. Lorsqu'il voit la couleur, ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur perverse. Je me dépêche de sortir de la salle avant qu'il ne fasse une réflexion. Je me retourne en entendant un bruit de verre cassé. Rogue vient de détruire le flacon de Harry. Cet horrible sadique ! Malefoy en rajoute une couche:

- Oh, désolé Harry ! J'ai déjà nettoyé le chaudron !

- Et bien M. Potter, dit Rogue, ce sera un zéro, comme d'habitude.

Harry ne se démonte pas. Il fait demi-tour et va chercher un autre flacon dans son sac.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, réplique-t-il, j'en avais un autre.

Il le pose sur le bureau et ajoute:

- Je vous le pose ici, comme ça il ne risque rien.

Malefoy est comme stupéfixé. Son visage se fige en une expression horrifiée.

- Bien joué, Harry ! Je lui dis lorsqu'il me rejoint dans le couloir. Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy ? C'était à mourir de rire !

- Tu vas peut-être m'expliquer, Ron, pourquoi ta potion était bleue claire ? Me questionne Hermione.

Décidemment, elle ne perd pas le Nord. De toute façon je ne lui dirais rien, pas question qu'elle sache quelles sont les rumeurs qui nous concernent.

- C'est la faute de Zabini ! Je lui réponds. Il m'a déconcentré…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? Demande Harry. Je t'ai vu rougir…

- Rien.

Je ne veux pas que lui aussi sache.

- C'est à propos de ta famille?

- Non.

Hermione s'éloigne pour aller discuter avec Padma Patil et un autre serdaigle dont j'ai oublié le nom.

- C'est à propos d'Hermione ?

Comment sait-il ? Pas de panique, Ron, peut-être ne sait-il rien du tout et qu'il bluffe. Dans tous les cas, gagner du temps:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il ne me répond pas et s'éloigne vers les escaliers. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait rien pour autant. Quoi que. Harry est complètement obsédé par Vous-savez-qui, il ne pense qu'à ça toute la journée et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit à propos de mes éventuels sentiments pour Hermione.

Je me rapproche d'elle et des deux serdaigles, ils sont en train de discuter des examens de fin d'année.

- … C'est un sort trop difficile pour qu'ils ne le mettent pas, dit le garçon dont j'ai oublié le nom.

- N'importe quoi, Terry (Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est Terry Boot), dit sèchement Padma, le principe des profs n'est pas de nous coller, mais de nous apprendre des choses.

Elle est stupide si elle pense que les profs sont des saints.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre… Souffle Terry.

Lui, au moins, à l'air plus perspicace sur ce sujet. Il lance à Padma un regard meurtrier. Je crois bien que ces deux-là se détestent. La dernière fois, j'ai vu Terry poser sa main sur une poignée de porte et la retirer rapidement au contact de celle de Padma qui avait attrapé la poignée en même temps. Oui, je crois que c'est assez clair qu'ils se haïssent. Je profite du fait que Terry s'en va pour chuchoter à Hermione:

- Pourquoi ces deux-là traînent-ils souvent ensemble s'ils se détestent tellement ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré et me répond dans un soupir :

- Tu ne comprends rien !

À mon avis, c'est elle qui n'a rien compris. Elle est bonne en classe, mais côté contact humain, ce n'est pas vraiment ça !

Un bruit étrange semble provenir du bas des escaliers. Je m'approche et je vois Ginny tomber par terre. Je me précipite aussitôt en criant son prénom. Elle a l'air mal en point.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, me répond-t-elle.

Elle a été victime d'un sort, c'est évident. Je regarde autours pour chercher le coupable, mais il n'y a personne. Je me tourne vers Ginny :

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Personne Ron. Je suis juste… Tombée, me répond-t-elle.

Ben voyons, à d'autre ! Quelqu'un l'a attaqué et je jure que cette personne va me le payer.

- Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie, dit Harry en soulevant Ginny. Passez devant, je vous rejoins dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Je veux les suivre, mais Hermione me retient:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonne main. Allons plutôt en classe.

Le cours de Binns est comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire soporifique et ennuyeux à mourir. Harry revient une demi-heure plus tard. J'ai envie de lui demander s'il a réussi à savoir qui avait attaqué Ginny, mais je pense que s'il le savait, il me l'aurait dit. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, je passe l'heure à gribouiller. En voulant dessiner un troll, je me rends compte qu'il ressemble étrangement à Goyle. Ils ne doivent avoir qu'un seul gène de différence.

Après le cours, Harry décide d'aller à la bibliothèque. Quant à moi, je décide de mener ma petite enquête sur l'agresseur de Ginny. Je commence par aller voir ses deux amies.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, me dit une fille brune, j'étais en cours d'astronomie.

Elle s'éloigne pour aller aux toilettes.

- Moi j'ai tout vu ! Un garçon de serpentard l'a bousculé et s'est énervé, me raconte l'autre fille. Il lui a lancé un sort de «jambencoton».

- Un serpentard ? Qui c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je crois que son prénom c'est Peter et qu'il est en sixième année.

Je la remercie et je parcours l'école à la recherche de serpentards. C'est lorsqu'on les cherche qu'ils disparaissent ! Après dix minutes de recherche, je tombe enfin sur un groupe de filles de troisième année. Elles m'apprennent que le type en question s'appelle Peter Devon et qu'il est, je cite, «incroyablement séduisant». Ce que les filles peuvent être niaises ! Elles se mettent toutes à glousser ensemble et je réalise que c'est le moment de partir. Encore cinq minutes et je trouve le type en question. Je lui lance le maléfice du saucisson pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs et, satisfait, je rejoins la Grande Salle où je trouve Hermione déjà assise.

- Tu as l'air heureux, fait remarquer Hermione.

J'évite de lui raconter ce que j'ai fait, je sais que de toute façon elle me désapprouverait.

- Oh, pas plus que d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Je meurs de faim !

Harry arrive de la bibliothèque et s'assoit à côté d'Hermione. Il nous raconte qu'il a surpris une conversation entre des élèves de Poufsouffle à propos de lui et de Ginny. L'histoire a été complètement transformée par les rumeurs. Il y a vraiment des gens assez bêtes pour croire qu'un mangemort serait venu à Poudlard ?

En tout cas, Malefoy est l'un d'eux (ça ne m'étonne pas !). En sortant de table, il nous aborde pour parler de la rumeur :

- Ah tiens, voilà le héro du jour ! Ricane-t-il.

Crabbe et Goyle se mettent aussitôt à rire. Je pense très sincèrement que Malefoy doit avoir un complexe d'infériorité ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Pour quelle autre raison, sinon, serait-il toujours à insulter Harry à cause de sa popularité ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverait ! Lance Hermione.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me donner en spectacle pour être populaire, Granger, réplique-t-il d'un air supérieur.

Tu parles ! Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! Je lui dis:

- Parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne le seras jamais !

J'ai touché juste, il semble déstabilisé. Je me sens en pleine forme aujourd'hui ! D'abord Peter Devon et maintenant Malefoy ! Rien ne pourrait m'arrêter sur ma lancée !

- Mademoiselle Granger, justement je vous cherchais.

Sauf McGonnagall.

Elle donne une feuille à Hermione. Je tends la tête pour voir ce que c'est mais elle se dépêche de la ranger dans son sac. Harry nous traîne jusqu'à la salle commune. Dire que c'était mon instant de gloire !

Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler. Au lieu de ça, je joue aux échecs avec Parvati. Elle est vachement plus forte que ce que je pensais ! La partie est passionnante et tellement prenante que plusieurs autres élèves se regroupent autour de nous. Le seul problème avec Parvati, c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de parler. En particulier de sa sœur. Elles doivent êtres vraiment proches.

À l'heure du dîner, on apprend que la nouvelle version de la rumeur de l'histoire de ma sœur s'est transformée en course poursuite avec un vampire. Les gens ont vraiment de l'imagination !

En retournant à la salle commune, je croise Padma. Déjà que j'ai entendu parler d'elle presque tout l'après-midi, et maintenant elle ne veut pas me lâcher. J'en profite pour me renseigner un peu.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Terry Boot ?

- Pas du tout ! Répond-t-elle précipitamment.

Je le savais, Hermione est nulle en ce qui concerne les contacts humains. Padma décide de changer de sujet et me reparle du bal en quatrième année pendant lequel elle a été ma cavalière.

- J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, me confie-t-elle.

Je crois pourtant me souvenir qu'elle s'était emmerdée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un autre cavalier en la personne d'un garçon de Beauxbâtons. Il est clair qu'elle pense toujours à lui. J'arrive enfin à me débarrasser d'elle à force de sourires et je m'affale dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Hermione entre et me sourit. Je repense à ce qu'avait dit Zabini quelques heures plus tôt. Et si... ? Non, en fait, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant, on verra ça plus tard. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça pour l'instant.

En montant dans le dortoir je vois Coq endormi sur mon lit. Ce n'est pas censé être un animal nocturne le hibou ? Décidément elle est anormale cette bestiole. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la volière pour éviter que le massacre de ce matin se renouvelle demain et je retourne me coucher. Harry est déjà endormi, il a l'air très paisible. Il y a de quoi, après tout, c'est les vacances !!

* * *

Je précise que Dokky est l'un des têtards de Ron qu'on voit dans le deuxième livre et qui est devenu un gros crapaud par la suite. Mais si, rappelez-vous ! (le nom est purement arbitraire, bien sûr)


	3. Ginny

Salut à tous ! Voila la version de Ginny.

Next : Padma.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ginny**

- Je t'aime Ginny, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Harry relève la tête et plonge ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens. Du bout des doigts, il caresse ma joue, sa main gauche se pose fermement sur ma hanche, et son visage se rapproche doucement du mien. Ses lèvres m'hypnotisent. Elles sont si belles, joliment dessinées, un peu charnues mais pas trop, juste comme il faut. La distance qui les sépare des miennes diminue lentement. Plus que dix centimètres et je goûterais au bonheur absolu. Encore un peu, encore un peu…

- YEAH BABY !

Je me réveille d'un coup. La surprise est telle que j'en tombe de mon lit. J'essaye vainement de me relever, mais je m'empêtre dans les rideaux. Heureusement, Eve se dépêche de venir à mon secours.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande-t-elle une fois que je suis assise sur mon lit, saine et sauve.

Non, ça ne va pas ! J'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser Harry !

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ??

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce bruit !

- Ah, ça ! Me dit-elle d'un ton réjoui.

Elle attrape une enveloppe d'un jaune criard sur son lit et me la tend.

- C'est mon copain qui m'a fait ça. Peter Devon. Tu sais, il est en sixième année à serpentard…

- Ah lui.

Si je le vois, j'aurais deux trois mots à lui dire. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure, je vous l'assure.

- Vas-y, ouvre la ! Dit Eve.

Je m'exécute. À peine ai-je soulevé la languette de l'enveloppe qu'une voix grave, suave et surtout grotesque s'en échappe :

- YEAH BABY!

Quelle horreur ! Si un mec me fait un cadeau pareil, je le largue immédiatement. Je sais qu'Eve adore son serpentard. Je lui fais donc un grand sourire et je lui dis :

- Oh, c'est génial ! Tu en as de la chance !

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour garder ses amies… Détrompez-vous, je ne suis pas hypocrite. Je ne prétendrais jamais aimer quelqu'un alors que ce ne serait pas le cas. Non, si j'ai menti, c'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas la blesser. Je sais à quel point elle est susceptible.

Je regarde ma montre et je lui fais remarquer que si l'on ne se dépêche pas, on risque d'arriver en retard en cours. Un coup d'œil dans le dortoir me permet de repérer le lit de Liv, vide. Nous nous habillons et nous la rejoignons dans la Grande Salle. Elle en est déjà à sa troisième tartine de confiture et son deuxième croissant. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour manger autant et rester aussi mince.

- À ce qu'il paraît, raconte-t-elle entre deux bouchées, Angelica s'est faite jeter, hier soir, par Marcus Stev, l'un des poursuiveur de Serdaigle. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait une chance parce qu'il a largué sa copine, Meg Stuart – Vous savez ? La grande blonde ! – le mois dernier, mais, bien sûr, elle s'est prise un sacré râteau. Pauvre Angelica ! Ajoute-t-elle après un petit instant.

Ah Liv et les rumeurs, une grande histoire d'amour ! Elle poursuit sur les taux de fidélité des garçons suivant leurs maisons, mais je n'écoute plus. Harry vient d'arriver. Il s'assoit, prend un bout de pain, le tartine de beurre et le porte à sa bouche, tout ça avec la plus parfaite élégance. Je me lève pour échapper au discours interminable de Liv et à sa très prochaine dispute avec Eve. C'est toujours ainsi que ça se termine lorsqu'elle parle des taux de fidélité. Les serpentards ont, d'après elle, le taux le plus faible, ce qui rend Eve folle de rage parce qu'elle est convaincue que son cher Peter est un ange. Eve est, par ailleurs, plutôt perspicace, mais sur ce point elle est vraiment naïve. D'une certaine manière, elle a tendance à croire que les gens sont beaucoup plus gentils et bienveillants qu'ils ne le sont réellement.

La place en face de Harry est libre. Je m'y assieds rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

- L'important c'est la note qu'on reçoit, 'Mione ! Dit Ron.

Toujours en train de se disputer ces deux-là. Ces dans ces moments-là que j'ai honte de mon frère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ne s'est pas encore déclaré à Hermione. On dirait que l'épisode Krum ne lui a rien appris du tout. Désespérant, vraiment.

Harry semble amusé par la situation. Je me tourne vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de très nouveau, ils se disputent. La routine quoi !

J'aimerais bien que routine s'installe entre nous deux, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. On se promènerait tous les jours main dans la main dans le parc, et…

SHBAAM !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que l'on m'interrompt dans mes fantasmes ! Le coupable n'est pas difficile à identifier : Colin Crivey est tâché de jus de citrouille et prends des clichés d'un pichet cassé. Il faudra qu'on m'explique un jour son obsession pour les photos.

J'aimerais rester avec Harry, mais Eve et Liv viennent me chercher pour aller en divination. Le cours de divination est l'un de ceux que j'arrive le moins à supporter. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, une dizaine de parfums et d'effluves différents me montent au nez jusqu'à presque m'étouffer. Je me laisse tomber sur un pouf en velours côtelé de couleur bordeau. Les habituelles tasses en porcelaine ne sont pas posées sur les tables basses, c'est déjà bon signe. Je commençais à en avoir ma claque des feuilles de thé.

- Bienvenue mes enfants, murmure la voix stressante de Trelawney. Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre l'art fabuleux qu'est la lecture des lignes de la main.

Eve me fait passer un petit bout de parchemin: «Plus que cinquante-trois minutes !». C'est encore bien trop long. Si vous connaissez un sort pour faire avancer le temps, je suis preneuse. Trelawney se rapproche de moi et prend ma main gauche entre les siennes.

- Je vais vous montrer l'exemple avec Miss Weasley.

Elle retourne ma main gauche dans tous les sens, effleure chaque ligne avec son doigt en faisant toutes sortes de commentaires délirants :

- La ligne de vie démarre ici, entre le pouce et l'index, ce qui symbolise l'aspiration psychique à la mort… Voyez ? … Et l'Amour, avec un grand «A», signe d'une psychologie retournée et tombée en pleine désuétude… Ici, vous voyez ?

Finalement, elle me rend enfin ma main avant de conclure d'une voix lugubre :

- Vous êtes en parfaite santé, ma chère enfant, mais je crains que vous n'allez vivre un événement affreusement traumatisant dans les prochaines heures…

Tant mieux ! Ça me changera de ma routine assommante.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on a, ensuite ? Me demande Eve à la fin du cours.

- Botanique.

- J'ai astronomie, dit Liv avant de s'éloigner. On se voit plus tard !

Eve et moi descendons un nombre colossal d'escaliers pour arriver près des serres. Qui est l'abruti qui a fait les emplois du temps ? Quelle idée de mettre divination et botanique à la suite ! Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte de l'immensité du trajet ?

Le professeur Chourave nous emmène dans la serre numéro deux. Elle pose sur la table une plante hideuse qui ressemble à un cactus gris couvert de pustule et annonce gaiement :

- Voici un Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Vous allez récupérer le pus de ses pustules.

- Beurk ! Lance Eve, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Le début du cours se passe plutôt bien malgré l'odeur épouvantable d'essence qui nous asphyxie tous sans exception.

- D'abord la divination, et maintenant ça!

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'on a… A fait pour mériter ça? Suffoque Eve.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir…

C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai toujours été aimable, polie, je n'ai (presque) jamais menti… Si c'est à cause des bombabouses de la dernière fois, je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Pardonnez-moi ! Pitié, faites qu'un miracle se produise !

J'attends dix minutes, puis vingt et trente, mais rien ne se passe. L'odeur est toujours aussi forte et nous prend au cœur. Tant pis, j'abandonne.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, Chourave prend la parole :

- Ramenez-moi vos bouteilles remplies de pus et posez les ici.

Elle montre du doigt une petite table poussée dans un coin. Pressée d'en finir, Eve se précipite pour rendre sa bouteille. Un fracas épouvantable se produit. Eve se prend les pieds dans un tuyau, tombe par terre et sa bouteille s'envole pour aller exploser près de Marissa Johnson.

- Aaaah! Crie celle-ci en regardant ses mains se couvrir de pustules.

Furieuse, elle se retourne vers Eve :

- Sale petite peste, tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûre !

Comme si c'était le genre d'Eve. On voit bien qu'elle ne la connaît pas, Eve est la gentillesse incarnée. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle sort avec Peter Devon. Ce mec a tout du diable. Comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent !

- Tu me le payeras ! Continue de hurler Marissa, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Pauvre Eve, elle a l'air complètement terrorisée. Il y a de quoi ! Se faire accuser à tort par une folle furieuse ! Je sais ce qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Je me dépêche de rendre ma bouteille de pus à Chourave et je la traîne près des cachots. Je sais que Devon à cours dans le coin.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Me demande-t-elle, curieuse.

- C'est une surprise !

Ça pour une surprise, c'en est une ! Peter Devon est collé à une fille blonde et l'embrasse langoureusement. Pauvre Eve, c'est un choc pour elle ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son petit ami la trompait. Devon se sépare enfin de la blonde qui s'éloigne à grands pas.

- Gin, chuchote Eve, s'il te plait ne dit rien de tout ça à Liv.

- Je te le promets.

Elle s'éloigne en courant. Devon, quant à lui, est en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit. Ce type a osé faire du mal à Eve. Eve, la pureté et la candeur personnifiée ! Je m'approche de lui à toute allure et je fais exprès de lui rentrer dedans. Parfait, j'aurais maintenant une bonne raison pour lui balancer un sort.

- Hey ! Ça ne va pas, non ? Tu pourrais t'excuser ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne sais pas marcher droit.

Il me regarde un instant, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Son visage s'éclaire soudainement.

- Attend un peu, je te reconnais ! T'es la fille qui avait envoyé ce poème ridicule à Potter ! Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait lui faire plaisir ?! Dit-il, hilare.

Ok, il est mort. Je lève ma baguette dans sa direction.

- Tu vas payer!

Il sort sa baguette de son sac et m'envoi un sort avant que je ne puisse lui en balancer un. Je sens mes jambes s'effondrer sous moi et je tombe par terre.

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort rate Devon de quelques centimètres qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Harry se précipite vers moi. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu de notre conversation ! J'essaye de me relever, mais mes efforts restent vains.

- Ça va ? Me demande-t-il.

Toi qui vole à mon secours, je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient devenir meilleures !

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il me soulève et me serre dans ses bras. Qu'avait dit Trelawney déjà ? Un «événement affreusement traumatisant» ? Un simple sortilège de «jambencoton» oui ! Et, en prime, la chance de me retrouver dans les bras de Harry ! J'aime bien quand cette vieille chouette me prédit des malheurs. Finalement la divination a du bon.

Harry n'a pas trop de mal à me soulever. Je sens ses muscles saillir sous sa robe de sorcier. Béni sois le Quidditch !

- Ginny !

Évidemment, il faut que cet instant soit gâché par Ron. Si seulement il pouvait me lâcher un peu ! je ne suis plus une petite fille, merde !

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il.

- Oui.

Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Fous-moi la paix ! J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire le fond de ma pensée parce qu'il reste là.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à jouer au héro.

- Personne Ron. Je suis juste… Tombée.

Je lance un regard à Harry en espérant qu'il comprenne, ce qui apparemment est le cas car il dit :

- Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie. Passez devant, je vous rejoins dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie est interminable. Harry ne desserre presque pas les dents de tout le trajet. En chemin, je vois Liv discuter avec un garçon de Serdaigle. Elle me lance un regard curieux, mais je ne prends pas la peine de m'arrêter pour lui expliquer tout de suite.

Harry me pose sur un lit et s'assoit à côté de moi. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me laisse seule, c'est pourquoi je le remercie.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fait-il en rougissant un peu. Qui c'était ce serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu les dernières paroles de Devon en ce qui le concerne.

- Oh c'était stupide, vraiment.

Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il commence à caresser mes cheveux ! Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je dise quelque chose, vite !

- Je l'aurais soi-disant bousculé...

Sa main descend le long de mon visage. Le souvenir de mon rêve me revient et je rougis de plus belle. Sa main atteint doucement mon cou…

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Lance Pomfresh d'une voix tonitruante.

On dirait que tout le monde, aujourd'hui, s'est donné le mot pour me pourrir mes moments avec Harry, que ce soit dans mon esprit ou dans la réalité. Sans réfléchir, je m'éloigne de lui et il fait de même.

- Bien M. Potter, vous pouvez retourner en cours.

Je préfèrerais qu'il ne parte pas. Je suis sûre que je me remettrais bien plus vite du maléfice s'il restait avec moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Me demande Pomfresh.

Ce n'est certainement pas à elle que je raconterais toute l'histoire.

- Quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort de «jambencoton».

Elle m'examine les jambes et me dit :

- Le sort n'est pas grave, je vais vous l'enlever tout de suite. Par contre, en tombant, vous vous êtes foulé la cheville. Ce n'est pas très grave non plus, je vais arranger ça, mais vous allez devoir rester une heure ici.

Une heure pour une cheville foulée ? Au moins je rate le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Pomfresh me demande d'avaler une potion transparente qui n'a aucun goût et étale sur ma cheville une pâte épaisse de couleur verte. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que je suis seule dans l'infirmerie. Marissa doit déjà être guérie. Dommage, ça m'aurait fait un divertissement.

Pomfresh revient me voir trois quart d'heure plus tard et me dit que je peux partir. Je passe rapidement à la Grande Salle pour avaler quelque chose et je vais à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le cours de défense contre les forces du mal sur les vampires que j'ai manqué en étant à l'infirmerie. En chemin, je croise Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones et Ernie McMillan.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Me dit Susan.

- Oui, très bien.

- Ça a dû être un choc pour toi. J'imagine que tout s'est passé très rapidement.

- Euh… Oui… Enfin, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien vu venir…

Comment sont-ils au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Qui leur a raconté ?

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te promener toute seule, dit Ernie. Maintenant que Poudlard n'est plus sûr, c'est dangereux.

De quoi il parle ? Comment ça Poudlard n'est plus un endroit _sûr_? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais avec Pomfresh ? Quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer ? Impossible, je l'aurais vu à l'infirmerie.

Malgré mes objections, les trois poufsouffles insistent pour m'accompagner à la bibliothèque. J'y retrouve Luna qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cherche un livre sur les créatures invisibles. Je remercie Hannah et les deux autres de m'avoir accompagné. Ils ne semblent pas convaincus que me laisser avec Luna est moins dangereux que de me laisser seule mais je ne leur laisse pas le choix et ils s'éloignent à contrecoeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire à la bibliothèque ? Me demande Luna.

- Il faut absolument que je cherche des renseignements sur les vampires.

Le cours que j'ai loupé de défense contre les forces du mal était sur ce sujet et il ne vaut mieux pas que prenne du retard.

- Les vampires, oui je comprend, s'exclame-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Elle tourne frénétiquement les pages du livre qu'elle tient entre les mains et s'arrête à une page consacrée aux vampires de Transylvanie.

- Les vampires de Transylvanie ont la faculté de devenir invisible aux yeux des humains, lit-elle. Oh ! Et ils peuvent aussi lancer des sorts simples ! C'est ça !

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire et s'éloigne en sautillant. Je la vois s'approcher de Parvati et de Lavande. Toutes les trois semblent très excitées.

Eve et Liv entrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigent vers moi.

- Voilà les notes du cours que tu as manqués, me dit Liv en me tendant des feuilles.

- Merci.

- Tout le monde s'est demandé où tu étais et ce qu'il t'était arrivé, fait Eve.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

À ma grande surprise, Eve et Liv se mettent à pouffer de rire.

- J'ai expliqué à Liv ce qui s'était passé et on a décidé d'en parler à personne. Du moins de la vérité en tout cas.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Liv a trouvé très amusant de raconter que tu t'étais faite attaqué et qu'un mangemort aurait été vu dans le coin. Toute l'école est en train de mourir de peur.

Je comprends mieux le comportement d'Ernie, de Susan et d'Hannah. S'ils pensent qu'un mangemort rôde dans le coin, c'est normal qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser avec Luna comme seule protection.

- Tout ça à cause de Peter !

Elle éclate de rire, mais je sens que ça sonne faux. Je sais qu'elle est très touchée par ce qui s'est passé avec Devon.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a bousculé, comme ça ? Demande Liv.

Ce doit être la version que lui a donnée Eve.

- Je n'en sais trop rien…

- En tout cas il a été puni ! Dit Liv sur un ton réjoui.

- Puni ?

- À ce qu'il paraît, il s'est fait attaquer il y a cinq minutes, mais personne n'a vu qui avait lancé le sort.

Ce serait à cause de ça que les poufsouffles pensent que Poudlard n'est plus sûr ? C'est stupide, la raison de l'attaque est évidente : c'est exactement la méthode employée par Ron. C'est imbécile a dû découvrir je ne sais pas comment que c'était Devon qui m'avait attaqué et il a voulu jouer les justiciers masqués. Est-ce que c'est Harry qui a vendu la mèche ? Ça m'étonnerait, après tout, Harry ne connaît même pas Devon.

- On lui a lancé le maléfice du saucisson. Un serdaigle m'a dit qu'on l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie, il s'est fait mal à la tête en tombant.

- Il vaut mieux que j'aille le voir, dit Eve avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Elle veut le voir après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ? J'espère qu'elle va faire preuve de bon sens et qu'elle va le larguer une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ah l'amour ! Lance Liv.

Si elle savait !

Je passe la moitié de l'après midi à rattraper mon retard et à rédiger le devoir à rendre sur les vampires. Fatiguée par les personnes qui viennent me voir toutes les deux minutes, je décide de m'installer au fond de la bibliothèque pour être tranquille. Je réussis ainsi à diviser par quatre le nombre d'élèves bien attentionnés qui veulent savoir si je vais bien. Quand ce n'est pas pour s'inquiéter à propos de ma santé, c'est pour me demander de l'aide sur le devoir à propos des vampires. Qui est le crétin qui leur a dit que j'étais une experte ? Je ne sais rien, moi, sur les vampires! Pourtant, ils viennent tous me voir en me posant des questions très détaillés comme si j'en avais rencontré un.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je comprends pourquoi. Au cours de l'après-midi, la rumeur a évoluée. D'après les élèves, ce n'est plus un mangemort qui m'aurait attaqué mais un véritable vampire ! En creusant un peu, j'apprends que l'attaque de Devon a autant touché les élèves que ma propre attaque. Ils pensent que c'est la même personne qui a fait le coup. Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire ?

…

Luna ! C'est elle ! J'aurais dû m'en douter…J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle cherchait des informations sur les créatures invisibles tout à l'heure. Elle a certainement voulu jouer au détective et maintenant tout le monde doit penser qu'un vampire se promène dans l'école.

Il n'y a presque plus personne dans la bibliothèque. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle, je suis crevée et je ne veux pas que tout le monde me tombe dessus. Heureusement c'est presque les vacances et je compte bien retourner au Terrier.

Je quitte la bibliothèque pour aller dans la salle commune, mais Harry n'est pas là. Il doit être en train de dîner. Tant pis. Je monte dans le dortoir et je m'installe tranquillement sur mon lit pour lire. Eve arrive une heure plus tard.

- Alors, ton entrevue avec Devon ?

- Je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu avec cette fille et que c'était fini.

Elle a l'air préoccupée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est bizarre. Peter était convaincu d'avoir été attaqué par un vampire de Transylvanie.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire et je demande d'un air faussement surpris :

- Un vampire de Transylvanie, vraiment ?

- Ça semble dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Il est complètement dérangé, le pauvre, il était temps que ce soit fini entre nous. Au fait, tu es au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Il paraît que ton frère aussi s'est fait attaquer. Mais lui c'était ce matin. Un garçon de deuxième année l'a entendu hurler.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de percer maintenant ce mystère. Je me faufile entre mes draps et je sombre paisiblement dans sommeil mérité en songeant aux vacances.


	4. Padma

Bonjour à tous ! Ou plutôt "bonsoir".

Je suis incroyablement en retard sur toutes mes fictions pour cause de rendus à répétitions.

En tout cas, voici le POV de Padma.

Le prochain est une surprise !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Padma**

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et pourtant je suis incapable d'en saisir la couleur. Le contour de son visage est net mais tous ses traits sont flous, brouillés, comme si je le regardais à travers une vitre embuée. Qui est-il ? Il est beau, je le sais, je le sens. C'est l'homme idéal et il se trouve en ce moment en face de moi. J'aimerais tendre la main pour le toucher mais j'ai peur que son image s'évanouisse. Ses yeux se détachent des miens et se posent sur une fille qui vient d'apparaître à ses côtés. Une fille qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il lui prend la main et la baise avant de s'éloigner avec elle. Non ! NON ! Pas elle ! J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair roux puis tout se fait blanc autour de moi.

- REVIENS-MOI !

Les yeux grand ouverts, le souffle court, je regarde le plafond du dortoir. Une main agrippe les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et les tire violemment.

- Padma ! S'écrie Mandy, l'air affolé. Est-ce que ça va ?

Je m'assois dans mon lit pour récupérer mon souffle.

- Oui, je lui réponds en haletant. C'était juste… Un mauvais rêve.

Elle me lance un regard plein de suspicion et retourne près de son lit. Elle attrape un petit pull noir posé sur son oreiller et l'enfile, puis elle noue par-dessus la cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Tout va bien, je ne suis pas en retard. En fait, je me fiche des cours, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner en même temps que Terry. Ces derniers temps je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, je le croise absolument partout, que ce soit à la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs et même la dernière fois que je suis allée me promener près du lac. J'ai dit à Mandy que je voulais un peu de calme et de tranquillité, et il faut que Terry débarque ! Si j'étais paranoïaque, je penserais que quelqu'un s'amuse à le renseigner sur mes déplacements. J'ai peut-être quelques doutes en ce qui concerne ma vie mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : ce type, dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas Terry.

Toute cette histoire avec Terry a commencé à cause d'Anthony. Cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de soûler Terry et de le pousser à m'embrasser. Depuis, Terry me pourchasse et me harcèle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a imaginé avec ce baiser mais il se fait des idées. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi. Les autres en doutent, mais en tout cas je peux au mois compter sur Mandy. Elle, au moins, elle me comprend. Elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien !

Avant de descendre, je jette un coup d'œil furtif dans la salle commune. La voie est libre.

- Pas de Terry en vue !

Mandy me lance un regard exaspéré.

- Vous devriez arrêter ce petit jeu stu…

Je la pousse hors du dortoir avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase et nous descendons dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je repère Anthony assis près d'une coupe de fruit gigantesque. J'accélère aussitôt le pas et je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais…

- Padma ! Mandy !

Et merde. Bon, le tout, c'est de savoir rester calme. Et zen. Je m'assois en face de lui.

- Salut Anthony, bien dormi ?

- Ouai, me répond-t-il en prenant une pomme. Et toi ?

Heureusement, Terry vient s'assoire à ma droite et m'évite de répondre. Attendez. Heureusement ? J'ai dit _heureusement _?

- Bonjour, me dit-il.

Pas de panique. Je reste zen. Bon, il a détourné la conversation au moment où il le fallait alors ça ira pour cette fois. Je lui réponds en souriant :

- Bonjour Terry.

J'ai malheureusement dû laisser une ouverture parce qu'il me dit :

- J'aurais quelque chose à te dire après le repas.

Oh non, pas encore ! J'aime bien Terry, il est adorable, mais depuis cet infortuné baiser il essaye à tout prix de me parler. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'est monté la tête et qu'il veut un tête-à-tête. Jusqu'ici j'ai réussi à l'éviter mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le pauvre, je n'ai pas envie de le peiner en le rejetant. Je termine mon croissant à toute vitesse en manquant de m'étouffer et je me lève.

- En fait… C'est que… Euh… Je dois y aller, on a bientôt cours, et…

Terry se lève brusquement à son tour et me retient par le bras. Il s'approche (très) dangereusement et me dit :

- C'est très important.

Son visage est vraiment très proche du mien. S'il m'embrasse, je hurle.

SHBAAM !

Terry se tourne vers la source du bruit et relâche la pression sur mon bras. J'en profite pour me dégager. Je fonce vers la porte en attrapant mon sac au vol et en lançant un dernier regard derrière moi. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux clairs est baissé sur un pichet réduit en miette. Je suppose que c'est à lui que je dois ma délivrance.

Je ne vais pas rester devant la Grande Salle à attendre que Mandy me rejoigne, il faut que j'avance ; direction les cachots. Je tuerais volontiers la personne chargée des emplois du temps qui a osé nous faire démarrer la journée par le cours de potion. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et je m'assois par terre en attendant les autres élèves. J'essaie de repenser à mon rêve. C'est étrange, ce matin je m'en souvenais parfaitement bien, et là, tout semble confus. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas le couloir se remplir d'élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Je ne fais même pas attention à l'élève de deuxième année qui traverse le couloir en courant, portant un short jaune fluo et les mots « God Save Me » écrits en bleu en travers de son torse nu. Je le sais parce que Mandy me l'a raconté un peu plus tard. D'après elle, j'ai manqué un grand moment.

Quelqu'un vient s'assoire à côté de moi. Je relève la tête. Terry passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu sais, Padma… Commence-t-il d'un ton grave.

Il est interrompu (dieu merci !) par Rogue.

- Entrez, prononce celui-ci d'un ton hargneux.

Je pénètre dans la salle sombre et froide et je vais m'assoire à côté de Mandy et de Susan Bones.

- Ils ont quoi comme cours les autres poufsouffles ? Je lui demande.

- Ils sont en métamorphose. Ils font ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

- Ah oui, transformer un raton laveur en sac à main.

J'avais parfaitement réussi, ce qui était plutôt encourageant compte tenu du fait que ce sort tombera aux examens. En fait, tout le monde avait réussi. Je n'imagine pas quelqu'un rater un sort aussi simple.

- Silence, dit Rogue. Aujourd'hui vous aller faire une potion de Régénération. Les étapes sont écrites au tableau. Vous avez une heure ce qui est largement insuffisant vu votre niveau alors vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Sur ces douces paroles il va s'assoire derrière son bureau.

- Tu devrais laisser une chance à Terry, fait Mandy en versant des carapaces de scarabées en poudre dans la potion qui prend alors une teinte orangée.

Pas question, il finira bien par abandonner.

Je jette un regard aux chaudrons des groupes alentours.

- Mandy ?

- Mmmh ?

- Notre potion est bleue alors qu'elle devrait être orange.

- Quoi ?!

Son regard passe alternativement du chaudron d'à côté au nôtre. Puis, elle lève la tête vers le tableau et je vois ses yeux se plisser et ses lèvres bouger pendant qu'elle relit les étapes une à une.

- Crapaud ! S'exclame-t-elle avec conviction.

Je la regarde avec effarement.

- Pardon ?

- Crapaud ! On a oublié la peau de crapaud séchée.

Elle se lève avec empressement et cours dans la réserve pour en chercher. Trente secondes plus tard, elle revient avec l'ingrédient manquant et le jette dans la potion qui prend instantanément une teinte orange claire. Satisfaite, Mandy me lance un grand sourire et mélange la potion à l'aide d'un long manche en bois. À la fin de l'heure, elle remplie une petite fiole et va l'apporter à Rogue qui la regarde d'un air dédaigneux et lui dit, en désignant son bureau :

- Posez ça là, miss Brocklehurst.

Elle se dépêche de prendre son sac et de sortir de la salle. Je nettoie le chaudron, range mes affaires et je la rejoins hors de la classe. Elle est en train de discuter avec le garçon aux cheveux clairs qui avait cassé le pichet de jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner. Il est accompagné de Luna Lovegood qui regarde le mur opposé d'un air absent. Je me rapproche d'elle.

- Salut Luna !

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

C'est à peine si elle s'est aperçue de ma présence.

- Comment se passe ta journée jusqu'ici ?

- Bien, mais il faut faire attention quand on se promène dans l'école.

Elle a l'air très sérieuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Il se passe des choses étranges, une créature invisible rôde.

Mais bien sûr ! J'ai été stupide de la prendre au sérieux. Elle s'éloigne en murmurant:

- Ce doit être des Pixeys…

Elle est complètement folle. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Pixeys et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Au lieu de ça, je suis Mandy en cours d'histoire de la magie. D'abord potion, et maintenant ça ! Je me demande si je vais survivre à cette journée… Et si en plus des Pixeys rôdent…

C'est bien, un peu d'humour ça détend, et puis Terry s'est installé à l'autre bout de la salle. Pendant que Binns raconte d'un ton monocorde les aventures palpitantes d'un géant surnommé Barbuk quelque chose, je compte les minutes. Si encore il y mettait un peu de passion !

- … À cette époque, la loi de 1154 sur les créatures quasi-humanoïdes était toujours en vigueur…

Plus que vingt-cinq minutes…

- … Quand il se rendit compte que les sorciers de la Commission l'avaient berné, il organisa avec son cousin au trente-quatrième degré, Mafa l'Ecorcheur…

Quinze minutes…

- … L'organisme qui remplaçait le Ministère en ces temps reculés déclencha un état d'alerte maximal selon la loi de Revus Bottlebat, le conseiller en 1102 qui …

Dix minutes…

- …Appelée la Guerre des Foins pour cette raison…

Cinq minutes…

- … Proclamant que jamais il ne leur pardonnerait cette traîtrise…

Plus que deux minutes et tous les élèves sont pendus à ses lèvres translucides en attendant les sept mots fatidiques :

- Nous verrons la suite au prochain cours.

Tout le monde se lève au même moment dans un grondement sonore de raclements de chaises sur le sol, et en moins d'une minute, la salle est complètement vide à l'exception du professeur.

La prochaine heure est vide, ça va nous permettre de nous remettre de nos émotions des deux précédents cours.

- J'ai un truc à faire, me dit Mandy. On se retrouve devant les cachots, d'accord ?

- Ok, à plus tard.

Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule et je descends deux escaliers pour arriver devant la salle où nous avions eu cours de potion une heure plus tôt. Le couloir est désert. Je m'assois sur une marche en attendant Mandy et je sors un livre pour passer le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Terry apparaît au bout du couloir.

- Tu tombes bien, dit-il en se dirigeant dans ma direction.

Il s'arrête juste devant et moi et attend que je lève mes yeux vers son visage. Il a l'air très sérieux.

- Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on parle.

Cette fois-ci je suis foutue, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour y échapper. Je prends tout mon temps pour ranger mon livre dans mon sac et pour me lever. Je dois gagner le plus de temps possible avant qu'il ne me parle. Avec un peu de chance, un miracle se produira. Je me suis levée mais il n'y a toujours pas de miracle en vue. Tant pis, autant en finir rapidement.

- Padma…

La porte de la salle de potion s'ouvre dans un grand bruit et Ronald Weasley sort de la classe. MIRACLE ! Je lui pardonne tout, même de m'avoir fait passé l'une des soirées les plus épouvantables en quatrième année. Hermione Granger sort juste derrière lui, suivi par Harry Potter. Hermione discute un instant avec Ron puis se tourne vers Terry et moi. Je lui fais signe :

- Hermione !

Elle me sourit et se rapproche de nous. Un sujet, vite !

- Alors, euh… Comment ça s'est passé en métamorphose ?

Hermione part alors sur une explication passionnée sur la transfiguration animale. Bien joué ! Je tourne un peu la tête et je vois Ron rougir sous les paroles de Harry. Je me surprends à penser qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça.

- … Chacun devait faire une démonstration du sortilège… Raconte Hermione.

Je suis sûre que Ron a réussi, il est intelligent, _lui_ n'a certainement pas dû faire une potion bleue et non orange. Je le vois lancer un regard timide dans notre direction et rougir de plus belle. Il m'avait invité en quatrième année et je dois toujours lui faire de l'effet apparemment. Il a vraiment de beaux cheveux roux… Tout à coup, j'ai une révélation. Mon rêve me revient en mémoire et je _sais_. Le garçon, c'était Ron Weasley. Je le vois alors apparaître très clairement dans mon esprit. C'est tellement évident ! En quatrième année, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait déjà démontré qu'il était quelqu'un d'intéressant, en particulier pendant la deuxième Tâche.

Terry et Hermione parlent maintenant d'un sortilège compliqué de métamorphose humaine.

- Il ne sera pas à l'examen, dit Hermione. On vient à peine de l'apprendre et le professeur McGonnagall ne nous en a pas touché un mot.

- Je ne crois pas, réplique Terry. C'est un sort trop difficile pour qu'ils ne le mettent pas.

Personnellement je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Terry, même si j'espère qu'il se trompe, mais il n'est pas question de lui faire savoir que je partage son point de vue. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait confirmer les idées qu'il se fait sur une éventuelle relation entre nous.

- N'importe quoi, Terry, je lui réponds sèchement, le principe des profs n'est pas de nous coller, mais de nous apprendre des choses.

C'est, bien sûre, des conneries, mais tant pis. Au moins les choses seront claires entre nous. Du moins je l'espère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre… Souffle Terry.

Rien de tel qu'une divergence d'opinion pour créer un petit froid entre deux personnes. Mon plan semble fonctionner car il s'éloigne. Une feuille s'échappe de son sac et tombe par terre. Je la ramasse et je lui la tends.

- Écoute Terry, ça ne peut pas durer ainsi. Entre nous ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Je suis du même avis.

Parfait !

…

Une petite minute. QUOI ??!

- Attends une seconde, reprend-t-il, donc on est bien d'accord sur ce point ?

Il a l'air tout aussi étonné que moi.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je lui dis en rigolant.

Il s'éloigne et je pousse un grand soupir de satisfaction. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me réjouir, j'entends des cris provenir de l'étage en dessous. J'échange un regard avec Hermione et nous nous précipitons sur les pas de Ron qui a déjà filé à l'étage inférieur. Sa sœur est assise par terre et Harry est à genoux à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Ron semble bouleversé.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Demande-t-il à sa petite sœur.

C'est touchant cet amour fraternel ! Il s'inquiète vraiment de ce qui pourrait arriver à la petite… Amy ? Ah ! Non ! Ginny !

- Personne Ron. Je suis juste tombée, répond celle-ci.

- Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie, dit Harry en réussissant enfin à la soulever. Passez devant, je vous rejoins dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il s'éloigne en soutenant Ginny par le bras.

Ron est vraiment furieux. Il tente de les suivre à l'infirmerie mais Hermione le retient et ils partent en classe. Décidemment je ne m'étais pas trompé sur Ron, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je vois mal Parvati réagir comme ça. Je remonte devant la salle de potion où je trouve Mandy qui me demande où j'étais passée. J'ai tendance à tout lui raconter mais, étrangement, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ce que je pense de Ron Weasley et de ma découverte à son propos. Je lui raconte juste que sa sœur s'est fait attaquer par quelqu'un.

- Elle a vu son agresseur ?

- Oui, mais elle n'en a pas parlé. Elle a dit qu'elle était tombée, mais, si tu veux mon avis, elle ne raconte pas la vérité.

Nous décidons d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler jusqu'au déjeuner. Seulement, impossible de me concentrer. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Ron, ses beaux cheveux roux et brillants, ses grands yeux, sa silhouette élancée…

- Tu as écrit trois fois le même mot.

Mandy est penchée sur mon parchemin. Je baisse les yeux et je lis : « Ils ont commis les plus plus plus… ». Oups ! Je rougis, prise en faute.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'accapare l'esprit à ce point ? À moins que ce ne soit _qui_ t'accapare l'esprit ?

- Personne, je réponds précipitamment. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Je suis tout à fait consciente que je dois être rouge comme une tomate et qu'elle n'en croira pas un mot, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui dire que je fantasme sur Ronald Weasley, surtout après tout ce que je lui ai raconté en quatrième année sur lui.

Pendant le déjeuner, Anthony vient nous voir, tout excité.

- Hey les filles ! Vous êtes au courant ? Il paraît que quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer par un mangemort au sein de l'école !

- Quoi ? S'exclame Mandy. Qui ça ?

- Ginny Weasley.

Mandy me lance un regard. Je me tourne vers Anthony :

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je l'ai vu et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ce que tu racontes.

- C'est ses amies qui m'ont dit ça alors je suppose que ça doit être vrai.

- Ou alors elles veulent juste se rendre intéressantes, me glisse Mandy tandis qu'Anthony retourne s'assoire à sa place.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment : Terry est à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle et discute avec Ron. Ça me permet de les comparer et je suis plutôt contente de mon choix. Terry met fin à la discussion et va s'assoire près d'Anthony. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il regarde souvent dans ma direction. Il doit repenser à notre discussion. Je suis finalement heureuse qu'on ait pris le temps de parler, je ne risque plus d'être gênée par lui maintenant. Tout va enfin redevenir comme avant. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas raconté notre conversation à Mandy. Elle a l'air très occupée par son assiette. Peu importe, ça n'a pas réellement d'importance, et de toute façon Mandy sait très bien ce qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre Terry et moi. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne se ferait pas de fausses idées.

Je vois Parvati prendre place à côté de Ron. J'ai la soudaine envie d'aller la voir et de lui demander de tâter le terrain, c'est-à-dire de parler à Ron pour que je sache si j'ai une chance ou pas. Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller la voir quand un souvenir de mon rêve passe par mon esprit. Cette fille, qui m'a prise Ron, elle me ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Et si Parvati me prenait Ron ? Elle en serait bien capable cette pimbêche ! Et puis, c'est juste un effet de mon imagination ou elle lui fait les yeux doux ? Non, je ne peux pas confier cette mission à Parvati. Mais alors, que faire ?

Une brillante – mais folle – idée germe dans ma tête. On est sœur jumelle, c'est donc monnaie courante que les gens nous confondent. Et avec une cravate de la couleur des griffondors, tout le monde me prendrait pour Parvati. Je lui en avais justement subtilisé une…

Ron, Hermione et Harry sortent de table. Je dis à Mandy que j'ai quelque chose à faire, et qu'elle ne doit pas m'attendre, et je les suis hors de la Grande Salle. De loin, je les vois en train de parler avec Malefoy et ses deux gorilles. Parfait, ça me laisse le temps d'aller chercher la cravate de griffondor dans le dortoir. Il n'y a aucune chance que Parvati débarque dans la salle commune des griffondors, je sais qu'elle voulait passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais justement pas y aller.

Je me précipite dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, je gravis deux à deux les marches de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir et je prends la cravate dans ma valise. Je garde avec moi celle de Serdaigle, que je glisse dans ma poche.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des griffondors (merci chère sœur de m'avoir donné le mot de passe !) je m'affale dans un fauteuil. Ron est déjà là mais il travaille. Qu'il est studieux ! Ce n'est pas comme Terry qui repousse toujours tout à plus tard. Hermione sort enfin de la salle. Je commençais à en avoir assez qu'elle se le monopolise pour elle toute seule. Ron vient s'assoire près de moi. Je me souviens de certains événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant la première année et je lui propose de faire une partie d'échec. Je n'ai encore jamais été battue et je sais qu'il est très fort.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, la partie est intense. Tellement intense que nous avons même des spectateurs ! J'en profite pour lui parler de ma sœur, enfin de moi. Tout se passe plutôt bien, il n'a pas l'air désintéressé du tout.

À la fin de la partie, je suis plutôt satisfaite. Je sors de la salle commune, je change rapidement de cravate et je noue mes cheveux. Ron sort quelques instants après moi. C'est le moment de jouer. Je fonds sur lui comme un faucon sur sa proie et j'essaie de voir ce que ma petite mise en scène a donné. Je lui rappelle la soirée que l'on a passé ensemble. D'après Sorcière Hebdo (pages 5 et 6), un homme est très sensible aux souvenirs. J'embellis un peu les choses :

- J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi.

Très heureusement pour moi, il ne se souvient plus du tout de ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant le Bal du Tournoi et m'adresse un grand sourire. En fait, il a été tellement agréable que je suis convaincue que c'est dans la poche !

Je file dans le dortoir sans dire un mot à Mandy. Je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher l'état dans lequel je me trouve grâce à l'incroyable l'instant que je viens de vivre.

Je me couche en pensant que dans quelques jours c'est les vacances et que j'aurais ainsi tout le temps nécessaire pour passer du temps avec lui.


	5. Eve

Bonjour à tous et merci de suivre mon histoire !

Voici, à présent, la version d'Eve.

Eve est un personnage auquel je tient beaucoup. J'avais déjà complètement réfléchi à sa personnalité en écrivant le Pov de Ginny, je voulais déjà en faire une manipulatrice cachée derrière de grands yeux innocents. J'ai essayé de faire d'elle quelqu'un de détestable et, finalement, je me suis beaucoup attachée à elle. J'ai bien peur de ne pas l'avoir faite aussi désagréable que je le souhaitais...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Eve**

Tout, autour de moi, n'est qu'ombre et ténèbre. Je marche dans ce brouillard épais sans savoir où je vais ni d'où je viens. Même en plissant les yeux, je n'arrive pas à voir ma main lorsque je tends mon bras. J'ai beau crier, seule ma voix me revient en écho. Je suis seule… _Seule _!

Une lumière sortie de nulle part m'aveugle brutalement…

Je me réveille dans un frisson d'effroi. Quel rêve horrible ! Je change de position dans mon lit pour faire face aux fenêtres du dortoir. Un mince rayon de soleil se faufile à travers une fente laissée par les rideaux entrouverts de mon lit et inonde mon visage de lumière. N'importe quel autre matin, j'aurais été énervée de me faire réveiller aussi tôt par la lumière du jour, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu échapper à ce rêve affreux. Cette solitude pesante était insupportable.

Je me redresse et je remarque alors un objet insolite posé sur mon lit. Un objet qui, hier encore, n'étais pas à cette place. Je tends le bras pour prendre l'enveloppe dont la teinte jaune vif jure avec mon couvre lit et je la décachette avec mon index d'un geste rapide et précis. Alors que je m'apprête à soulever la languette, un doute m'envahit. Et si c'était un mauvais sort ? Je retourne l'enveloppe et je regarde les trois lettres qui forme mon prénom écrites à l'encre noire. Je connais cette écriture. Peter. Bon, au moins je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, en tout cas rien de pire qu'il ne m'ait déjà fait. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et…

- YEAH BABY !

D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit ; ça, c'est pire que tout.

BAM !

Je me retourne vers le lit à côté du miens. Ginny est étendue par terre, empêtrée dans les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin dont elle essaye tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer. La situation est tellement cocasse que j'hésite un instant avant d'accourir pour l'aider. Une fois qu'elle s'est relevée et qu'elle s'est assise sur son lit, je lui demande :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ??! Fait-elle, encore sous le choc.

Je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la réponse que je vais lui donner.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce bruit !

Elle a l'air furieuse et je la comprends, ce cadeau est une horreur. Ginny est convaincue que les garçons sont tous gentils, elle est très naïve et romantique en ce qui les concerne, je préfère ne pas briser ses illusions dans le domaine de l'amour.

- Ah, ça ! Je m'exclame en essayant d'avoir l'air réjouie.

Je prends l'enveloppe jaune et je la lui donne.

- C'est mon copain qui m'a fait ça. Peter Devon. Tu sais, il est en sixième année à serpentard…

- Ah lui.

Je vois sa main se crisper. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je penserais qu'elle s'apprête à donner un coup de poing dans la tête de quelqu'un. La pauvre, elle a vraiment dû se faire mal en tombant.

Elle tient l'enveloppe dans ses mains sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Vas-y, ouvre la ! Je lui dis.

Elle obtempère et l'horrible voix grave supposée sensuelle retentit une seconde fois dans la chambre :

- YEAH BABY !

- Oh, c'est génial ! Tu en as de la chance ! Fait-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Naïve et romantique !

Pauvre petite Ginny ! On pourrait lui faire croire absolument n'importe quoi ! Lorsque je l'ai rencontré en première année j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était la personne qui me fallait : caractérielle et d'une facilité déconcertante à manipuler. Les gens perdent tous leurs moyens devant les petites ingénues et sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour elles. Leurrer Ginny a été un jeu d'enfant. Elle s'est tout de suite prise de compassion pour moi, ravie d'avoir trouvé une amie. Quant à moi, j'avais trouvé mon bouclier et mon arme.

Tout a failli foirer lors de la Répartition quand le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard. Je savais que Ginny irait à Griffondor et je ne la laisserais pas filer. Mais même le Choixpeau est influençable ! En tout cas mon plan a parfaitement bien fonctionné, et Ginny… Elle est parfaite. Elle a toutes les qualités d'un bon griffondor. Elle est loyale, très loyale. Elle ferait tout pour ses amis ! Grâce à elle, je garde ma réputation de petite fille adorable, elle s'occupe de tout, même de défendre mon honneur.

Mon autre grande réussite, c'est Liv, le troisième mousquetaire. Lorsque nous la rejoignons dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, elle est déjà en train de s'empiffrer. Et, bien sûr, de commérer.

- À ce qu'il paraît, raconte-t-elle entre deux bouchées d'un croissant gigantesque, Angelica s'est faite jeter, hier soir, par Marcus Stev, l'un des poursuiveur de Serdaigle. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait une chance parce qu'il a largué sa copine, Meg Stuart – Vous savez ? La grande blonde ! – le mois dernier, mais, bien sûr, elle s'est prise un sacré râteau. Pauvre Angelica !

Liv est mon informateur. Elle sait tout et adore le prouver. Si on lui laissait sa chance, je suis sûre qu'elle fonderait la Chronique de Poudlard dans laquelle elle se ferait une joie d'écrire tous les potins.

Elle laisse cette pauvre Angelica à son triste sort et embraye sur l'un de ses sujets favoris, j'ai nommé les taux de fidélité. Comme d'habitude, les serpentards sont les derniers, et je sais qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Je fais, cependant, semblant d'être vexée lorsqu'elle en parle. Une fille de deuxième année lui demande plus de renseignements sur les taux. Je lève la tête pour prendre mon verre et je croise les yeux de Peter. Il hésite une fraction de seconde à soutenir mon regard, puis m'adresse un grand sourire et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je résiste à l'envie de lui en faire un, moi aussi, mais légèrement moins polie, et je lui souris en retour. « Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… ».

SHBAAM !

Crivey vient de faire preuve de grande maladresse en renversant par terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, moi qui pensais qu'il n'était dangereux qu'avec un appareil photo… Et le contact visuel que j'avais avec Peter est rompu, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Au moins j'ai eu le temps de vérifier que j'avais sa confiance.

Liv termine son discours aux sept filles de deuxième année agglutinées autours d'elle comme des mouches sur de la confiture.

- On devrait peut-être récupérer Ginny, tu ne penses pas ?

La jeune fille rousse est en train de discuter avec Potter. La dernière fois qu'on a osé la laisser seule, c'était pour la Saint Valentin en deuxième année, et, croyez nous, on ne le refera plus jamais. Je me mets derrière elle et je pose ma main sur son épaule :

- Ginny, c'est bientôt l'heure, il faut qu'on aille en divination.

Elle me lance le regard de la toxicomane à qui l'on confisque sa drogue, mais elle nous suit quand même, Liv et moi jusqu'à la tour où a lieu le cours de divination.

- Bienvenue mes enfants, murmure Trelawney une fois que tous les élèves sont installés. Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre l'art fabuleux qu'est la lecture des lignes de la main.

Après les feuilles de thé, maintenant ça ; ce cours est une blague. J'écris le temps restant sur un petit bout de parchemin que je fais passer à Ginny. Elle a l'air encore plus démoralisée. Si elle pensait que c'était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, elle se trompait. Trelawney décide de la prendre pour cible.

- La ligne de vie démarre ici, entre le pouce et l'index, ce qui symbolise l'aspiration psychique à la mort… Voyez ? … Et l'Amour, avec un grand « A », signe d'une psychologie retournée et tombée en pleine désuétude… Ici, vous voyez ? Explique-t-elle en triturant la main de Ginny qui est sur le point d'exploser. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, ma chère enfant, mais je crains que vous n'allez vivre un événement affreusement traumatisant dans les prochaines heures…

Et je crains que ne soit de ma faute, mais c'est Ginny, elle s'en remettra. À la fin du cours je me tourne vers elle :

- Qu'est-ce que l'on a, ensuite ?

Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on a après et je sais surtout avec qui, mais ça elle ne le saura pas.

- Botanique.

- J'ai astronomie, dit Liv en s'éloignant. On se voit plus tard !

J'entraîne Ginny avec moi hors du château jusqu'aux serres. Je l'entends grogner à propos des marches des escaliers mais je ne relève pas. Le professeur Chourave arrive peu après nous et nous emmène dans la serre numéro deux, mais j'ai eu le temps de _la_ voir. Comme prévue, _elle_ est là, avec ses amies.

- Voici un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, dit Chourave. Vous allez récupérer le pus de ses pustules.

Je me tourne vers elle et je remarque alors la plante posée sur la table. Une horreur, on ne m'avait pas mentit. J'aimerais pousser un cri de joie, mais, au lieu de ça, je lance :

- Beurk !

Il faut tout de même savoir garder les apparences !

Non seulement le pus est immonde par le simple fait de sa nature, mais, en plus, il dégage une forte odeur d'essence écoeurante. J'en recueille un maximum en m'appliquant autant que possible. Je pense tellement à ma motivation que je ne vois pas l'heure passer. C'est seulement lorsque j'entends Chourave nous demander de lui apporter nos bouteilles de pus que je prends conscience que c'est le moment d'agir. Je me précipite en prenant bien soin de m'emmêler les pieds dans un tuyau qui traîne par terre, et, je lance ma bouteille sur _elle_. Je regarde avec une joie sans limite, que j'essaye de dissimuler du mieux que je peux, ses mains se couvrir de pustules de plus en plus grosses.

- Aaaah ! Sale petite peste, tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûre ! Me hurle-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès Marissa ! Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais t'en tirer sans mal après avoir couché avec Peter ? Je ne laisserais personne se moquer de moi ou se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

- Tu me le payeras ! Continue-t-elle de hurler.

Je prends une expression de terreur alors qu'à l'intérieur, je me délecte de la voir se faire tirer en arrière par ses amies qui veulent l'amener à l'infirmerie. J'espère très sincèrement que c'est extrêmement douloureux.

Bien, le premier acte est terminé, en place pour le second ! Comme je m'y attendais, Ginny m'emmène près des cachots pour voir Peter. Elle est tellement prévisible ! Je joue le jeu pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- C'est une surprise ! Sourit-elle.

Une surprise, elle va en avoir une ! Peter vient d'avoir cours avec les Poufsouffle, dont Jaen Ryan, une blonde à la poitrine opulente, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il la croise. Evidemment, ça ne rate pas ! En arrivant dans le couloir, on les voit plaqué l'un contre l'autre en train de s'embrasser à s'en étouffer. Quand Jaen s'éloigne, je prends et petite voix et je murmure à Ginny :

- Gin, s'il te plait ne dit rien de tout ça à Liv.

- Je te le promets, me répond-t-elle pleine de compassion.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et je m'éloigne en courant. Arrivée au bout du couloir, je bifurque à gauche et je me cache derrière le mur pour voir la suite des évènements. Je ne peux m'empêcher e frissonner d'excitation en voyant tout se dérouler selon mon plan. Utiliser Ginny pour assouvir mes vengeances personnelles est quelque chose dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Je la vois avancer d'un pas décidé vers Peter et le bousculer avec force.

- Hey ! Ça ne va pas, non ? Tu pourrais t'excuser ! S'exclame ce traitre qui me sert de petit ami.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne sais pas marcher droit, réplique Ginny.

Je remarque que Peter la dévisage. Il va faire l'erreur, il va lui parler de la deuxième année. J'ai fait exprès de la lui montrer lundi dernier en lui rappelant l'histoire de la Saint-Valentin.

- Attends un peu, je te reconnais ! T'es la fille qui avait envoyé ce poème ridicule à Potter ! tu croyais vraiment que ça allait lui faire plaisir ?! Dit-il, hilare.

Il lui aura fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour la reconnaître. Il est vraiment temps que je le largue. Peter se met à rire comme un demeuré sans se rendre compte qu'il vient de signer son arrêt de mort en déclanchant un cyclone des plus violents.

- Tu vas payer ! S'écrie Ginny en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur lui.

Peter est plus rapide et lui lance un sort avant qu'elle n'est le temps de prononcer une autre parole. Je la vois s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Soudain, je vois Potter dévaler les escaliers.

- Expelliarmus ! Lance-t-il mais le sort rate Peter de peu.

Merde, c'est raté. Peter a réussi à s'en sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Je vois débarquer Le frère de Ginny, Ron, Granger et une fille brune que je ne connais pas. En voyant Ronald chercher un coupable à l'état de sa sœur, je trouve alors la solution. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir trouver l'agresseur de Ginny et je sais aussi qu'il viendra nous demander, à Liv et à moi si l'on sait quelque chose. Mais bien sûr que je sais quelque chose !

Satisfaite, je m'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? Me demande Liv en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je l'ai vu et elle avait l'air mal en point. Potter la portait.

Elle me lance un regard malicieux :

- Tu crois qu'elle fait semblant juste pour se retrouver dans ses bras ?

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle ! Non, en fait Peter l'a bousculé, ils en sont venus rapidement aux baguettes – tu la connais, elle a un sacré caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds – et Peter lui a jeté un sort.

- Tu devrais calmer ton copain.

Ne t'inquiète pas, à la fin de la journée, il deviendra aussi doux qu'un agneau. Je me force à écouter le cours sur les vampires et à prendre des notes parce que je sais que Ginny compte sur moi, et je lui dois bien ça. En plus, le sujet va très certainement tomber aux examens de fin d'année.

À la fin du cours, les autres élèves viennent nous voir pour demander des nouvelles de Ginny. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas pour habitude d'être absente en cours.

- J'ai une bonne idée ! Me glisse Liv à l'oreille.

Elle se tourne vers les autres :

- Ginny n'a pas pu assister au cours pour une excellente raison : elle s'est fait attaquer. Et pas par n'importe qui ! Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr. Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder le secret sur cet événement, mais je pense que vous devriez tous savoir ce qui se passe dans l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande un garçon que je reconnais comme Anthony Goldstein, le préfet de Serdaigle.

- Personne, à part elle, a vu ce qui s'était passé, mais on sait de source sûre qu'un mangemort a été vu dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Un silence suit cette déclaration, puis tous les élèves se mettent à parler en même temps. Contente d'elle-même, Liv m'attire vers les escaliers que nous descendons rapidement en retenant d'éclater de rire. En bas des escaliers nous rencontrons Ronald qui nous demande si nous savons qui a attaqué Ginny. Je me place derrière lui et je fais signe à Liv de ne rien dire. Elle me fait un petit signe de la tête pour me dire qu'elle a compris et dit à Weasley :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais en cours d'astronomie.

Elle va aux toilettes et je sais que c'est le moment. Je retiens Ronald par le bras et je lui dis :

- Moi j'ai tout vu ! Un garçon de serpentard l'a bousculé et s'est énervé. Il lui a lancé un sort de « jambencoton ».

Il mord à l'hameçon.

- Un serpentard ? Qui c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je crois que son prénom c'est Peter et qu'il est en sixième année.

Avec ces renseignements, il trouvera certainement. Liv revient et nous allons dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Vingt minutes plus tard, je vois Ronald s'assoire à côté de Granger. Il a l'air content de lui, ce qui signifie que Peter vient de se prendre un sort dans le dos et qu'il se demande d'où il a bien pu provenir. Je vois un attroupement se former autours d'un de ses amis. Je lance un regard curieux à Liv qui se lève et se dirige vers la table des serpentards. Elle discute un instant avec un serdaigle et revient toute excitée :

- Tu ne devineras jamais !

On parie ?

- En effet, alors dis moi vite !

- Peter s'est fait attaquer. Il a reçu un sort mais personne n'a vu qui l'avait lancé.

Bien joué, Weasley !

- Eve, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Peter, mais je pense qu'il l'a bien mérité.

Je ne lui réponds rien. Je me contente de lui lancer un regard pénétrant et de terminer mon plat. Une fois le repas terminé, nous prenons le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ginny est en train de parler à Loufoca. Je sors les notes que j'ai prise pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et je les tend à Liv qui s'en empare.

- Voilà les notes du cours que tu as manqué, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les feuilles.

- Merci.

Je décide d'intervenir :

- Tout le monde s'est demandé où tu étais et ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

J'échange un regard avec Liv et nous éclatons de rire au souvenir de son discours.

- J'ai expliqué à Liv ce qui s'était passé et on a décidé d'en parler à personne. Du moins de la vérité en tout cas.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Liv a trouvé très amusant de raconter que tu t'étais faite attaqué et qu'un mangemort aurait été vu dans le coin. Toute l'école est en train de mourir de peur.

Je la vois lancer un coup d'oeil vers des poufsouffles qui discutent devant la bibliothèque.

- Tout ça à cause de Peter ! Je lance en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

Rien que de le penser à l'infirmerie me suffit à égayer toute ma journée.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a bousculé, comme ça ? Demande Liv à Ginny.

- Je n'en sais trop rien… Répond-elle en me lançant un regard.

- En tout cas il a été puni ! Dit Liv sur un ton réjoui.

- Puni ?

- À ce qu'il paraît, il s'est fait attaquer il y a cinq minutes, mais personne n'a vu qui avait lancé le sort, raconte Liv.

Même si on sait tous très bien qui a fait ça. Un grand merci à Ronald Weasley !

- On lui a lancé le maléfice du saucisson, continue-t-elle. Un serdaigle m'a dit qu'on l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie, il s'est fait mal à la tête en tombant.

Il est temps d'en finir.

- Il vaut mieux que j'aille le voir, je déclare.

Je sors de la bibliothèque et je vais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En chemin, j'entends les élèves discuter à propos du soi-disant mangemort qui rôderait dans le coin. Cette histoire est tellement tirée par les cheveux que j'ai du mal à croire que toute l'école ait pu croire un mot de ce qu'a raconté Liv.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je respire un grand coup, puis je pousse la porte. Peter est allongé sur un lit, son pantalon remonté jusqu'au genou laissant nue sa jambe gauche. Une pâte verte malodorante recouvre son mollet et sa cheville. Je m'assois près de sa jambe droite et je lui lance un regard glacial qui fait disparaître toute trace de sourire sur son visage.

- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, Peter.

Il me regarde, bouche-bée.

- Pardon ? Réussit-il à articuler. Un vampire a eu ma peau et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Un vampire ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Un vampire de Transylvanie. Je sais qu'il se promène dans les couloirs et qu'il m'a attaqué.

- Tu es complètement fou. De toute façon, Ginny m'a tout raconté.

- Cette folle s'est jetée sur moi !

- J'étais avec elle et je t'ai vu embrasser cette fille.

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme, dans la plus parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge.

- Je… Ce n'est pas sérieux avec elle, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Il tend son bras pour caresser mon visage mais je le repousse sur le lit. Il souffre, je le vois dans ses yeux et je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

- Tu as trahi ma confiance Peter. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais encore te faire confiance après ça.

Je le vois pâlir à cette déclaration et je sais qu'il vit un des pires moments de son existence. Non seulement il s'est fait attaqué, mais en plus il est en train de se faire larguer par sa petite amie. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la sortie. Sa voix retentit dans mon dos.

- Alors c'est… Fini ?

Il a prononcé ce dernier mot en chuchotant, comme si le simple fait de l'exprimer était une épreuve en soi. Je ne prends ni la peine de m'arrêter, ni la peine de lui répondre et je sors de l'infirmerie. Il m'aimait ? C'est possible. Mais il s'est foutu de moi, et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne pardonne pas. Une fille de première année à Serdaigle s'approche prudemment de moi et me demande :

- Est-ce qu'il s'est fait contaminé ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Contaminé ?

- Un garçon de sixième année a dit que quand on se faisait mordre par un vampire de Transylvanie, on se faisait contaminer et on se transformait en vampire à notre tours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir, je lui dis d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

Elle n'a pas l'air complètement satisfaite de ma réponse alors je la conduis jusqu'à sa salle commune et je la confie à Goldstein. Je sens qu'il a envie de me poser des questions sur ce qui est arrivé à Peter mais je lui fais croire que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire pour couper court à toute discussion. Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à traîner dans les couloirs. À un moment, je croise deux griffondors plus âgés qui parlent d'une troisième attaque. Apparemment, Ronald se serait fait attaquer ce matin, il l'ont entendu crier. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il y a une chose qui est sûre : le coupable n'est pas un vampire. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune, Ginny est déjà rentrée.

- Alors, ton entrevue avec Devon ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu avec cette fille et que c'était fini.

J'hésite à lui parler de cette histoire de vampire. Elle pressent que quelque chose me préoccupe :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fait-elle.

- C'est bizarre. Peter était convaincu d'avoir été attaqué par un vampire de Transylvanie.

Elle a l'air surprise par cette nouvelle. Il y a de quoi !

- Un vampire de Transylvanie, vraiment ?

- Ça semble dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Il est complètement dérangé, le pauvre, il était temps que ce soit fini entre nous. Au fait, tu es au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Il paraît que ton frère aussi s'est fait attaquer. Mais lui c'était ce matin. Un garçon de deuxième année l'a entendu hurler.

Ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser vraiment. Elle se glisse dans son lit et ferme les yeux. J'aperçois l'enveloppe jaune posée sur mon lit. Sans hésiter un seul instant, je la déchire en petits morceaux que je jette dans la corbeille. Ce simple geste me permet déjà de me sentir mieux. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et je ferme les yeux.

Les vacances… De quoi tout oublier et passer à quelque chose d'autre.

…

Et pourquoi pas Zabini ?


End file.
